Rien n'est jamais fini
by violetsuki
Summary: Mythe et réalité se confondent pour compliquer l'amour entre Alexandre et Hephaistion. (Désolée, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés)
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Rien n'est jamais fini

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part ceux que j'ai créé

**Rating :** T pour la plupart des chapitres avec quelques chapitres avec violence et sexe.

**Warning :** Univers historique et alternatif.

**Summary : **Mythe et réalité se confondent pour compliquer l'amour entre Alexandre et Hephaistion.

* * *

**Prologue**

Halicarnasse -334 av J.C.

Contrairement à ce qu'aurait souhaité Alexandre, le siège d'Halicarnasse ne se passait pas comme prévu. Plus le temps passe et plus Alexandre pense qu'il valait mieux abandonner l'idée de prendre la ville. Le manque de soutien maritime et la résistance rencontrée, alimentée par les Perses, convint Alexandre d'aller de l'avant. Après tout la prise de l'Acropole et de la ville basse était en soi une victoire suffisante pour le moment. Le roi pend la décision de laisser sur place une garnison afin de poursuivre le blocus de la citadelle sous les ordres de Ptolémée.(1)

En prévision de leur départ Alexandre décide d'envoyer Hephaistion en mission d'approvisionnement. Et organise en soirée une réunion de ses officiers dans sa tente pour régler tous les détails en vu de leur prochaine expédition.

Après la réunion, Alexandre se retrouve seul avec Hephaistion. Alexandre observe son amant qui lit les cartes posées sur la table. La lumière des lampes à huile danse sur ce visage qu'il ne se lasse pas de regarder, de longues mèches de cheveux tombent et l'encadrent lui donnant une allure plus féminine. Avançant derrière son compagnon, il l'enlace et pose son menton sur son épaule. Hephaistion sourit et caresse les bras qui l'entourent.

- Que regarde-tu ? demande Alexandre.

- Une idée idiote qui me passe par la tête.

- Vraiment, laquelle ?

- Te rappelles-tu ce qu'Aristote nous racontait sur la Carie ? D'après la légende, c'est en ces lieux prés d'Halicarnasse que le fils d'Hermés et d'Aphrodite rencontra la naïade Salmacis. Et je me demandais où se trouvait la source où leurs corps fusionnèrent pour l'éternité. (2)

Ma réponse fit rire Alexandre.

- Je ne te savais pas si romantique.(3)

Sa remarque me fait sourire.

- Et je pensais que tu ne croyais pas au mythe, s'interroge Alexandre.

- C'est vrai, mais je trouve l'histoire troublante et belle.

Alexandre tend sa main vers la joue d'Héphaistion et tourne son visage pour lui donner un baiser.

- Troublante et belle oui, dit-il en regardant Hephaistion, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rougir sous l'intensité du regard. Puis le prenant par les mains, Alexandre l'attire vers ses appartements privés.

- Et pour ce qui est de fusionner, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner dans ma chambre ? dit-il goguenard.

Hephaistion éclate de rire et le suit sans résister.

* * *

Notes :

(1) - Source : Arrien, l'Anabase.

(2) - Theophraste qui était un des disciples d'Aristote parle dans son œuvre " Les Caractères " du mythe d'Hermaphrodite. Bien que cet ouvrage est été édité bien après la mort d'Alexandre. Théophraste était un contemporain d'Alexandre le Grand. J'ai donc spéculé sur le fait qu'Aristote pouvait avoir raconter ce mythe à ses élèves de Mieza.

(3) - Je sais c'est bizarre de parler de Romantisme à l'époque d'Alexandre. Mais ici c'est juste un état d'esprit. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Rien n'est jamais fini

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part ceux que j'ai créé

**Rating :** T pour la plupart des chapitres avec quelques chapitres avec violence et sexe.

**Warning :** Univers historique et alternatif.

**Summary : **Mythe et réalité se confondent pour compliquer l'amour entre Alexandre et Hephaistion.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dressé à deux journées de marche d'Halicarnasse où nous devons rejoindre le reste de l'armée, le camp est calme et paisible.

Pour l'accomplissement de sa mission, Hephaistion s'est vu obliger de parcourir la Carie pour trouver tous les approvisionnements nécessaires à la poursuite des rêves d'Alexandre. Après une semaine d'absence, Il se languit de le retrouver. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de leur dernière nuit ensemble. J'aime cet homme plus que tout au monde. Le seul qui me connaisse vraiment.

Alexandre a demandé à Cleitos de m'accompagner dans cette mission. J'ai toujours admiré le Général de Philippe même si parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me prend pas vraiment au sérieux. Il passe son temps à se moquer de moi et me provoquer, gentiment certes, mais parfois cela finit par m'agacer. L'impression d'être traité comme un enfant. Est-ce ma position auprès d'Alexandre ou mon physique ? Je sais le regard que pose sur moi la plupart des gens ou se mêle désir, envie et mépris. La beauté emprisonne l'âme autant que la laideur. Les gens me juge sur ce qu'il voit non sur ce que je suis. Mon apparence me rend faible à leur yeux et beaucoup me méprisent pour cela. Ne voyant en moi qu'un opportuniste ou un sycophante se servant de ses atouts physiques, incapable de voir ma véritable valeur. Avec le temps j'ai appris à supporter les regards et les messes basses lorsque je passe. Faisant abstraction de cela, préférant laisser parler mes actes plutôt que de convaincre.

Malgré cela, lorsqu'un homme comme Cleitos me traite ainsi, je me sens agacé avec l'envie de crier qu'il se trompe et que je ne suis pas celui qu'il croit que je suis. Je voudrai que l'on me respecte pour ce que je suis. La beauté que l'on me prête me crée plus d'embûches qu'elle ne m'ouvre des portes.

Je regarde le ciel étoilé, la nuit est chaude et je n'arrive pas à dormir. La pleine lune est énorme ce soir et éclaire la nuit presque comme en plein jour. Je décide tout à coup de partir pour une balade à cheval. J'informe mon page de ma décision, rejoins l'enclos à chevaux et pars. Je sais que cela n'est pas très raisonnable de partir ainsi sans escorte mais j'ai besoin d'être seul loin du camp. Et plus que tout autre chose j'adore monter à cheval. Je finis par arriver près qu'un cours d'eau ou je m'arrête. Je mets pied à terre et laisse mon cheval se désaltérer.

Le lieu est enchanteur. Une petite rivière court bordée de chaque côté d'arbustes qui offrent un semblant d'intimité, tandis qu'un figuier sauvage offre ses fruits à qui voudra les ramasser. Je cueille une figue et la savoure tranquillement. Pas un brin d'air ne souffle sur les feuillages immobiles comme figé par la chaleur. L'air empli des parfums des thyms et romarins alentours est si lourd et l'eau bien trop tentante. Je décide d'en profiter. Je me débarrasse de mes armes et retire mon chiton. J'entre dans la rivière. La fraîcheur de l'eau me saisit mais est tellement agréable. Cela me rappelle quand avec Alexandre nous étions à Mieza enfant. Je souris à ces souvenirs heureux et insouciants. Allongé sur le dos dans l'eau je regarde le ciel étoilé. Les étoiles semblent si proches et pourtant si lointaines. Le véritable domaine des dieux. Essayant de distinguer au milieu de la multitude Andromède, Persée ou encore Cassiopée, je me laisse porter par l'eau profitant de ces quelques et rares moments de paix. La vie auprès d'Alexandre est exaltante mais ne laisse que peu de temps aux simples plaisirs.

Je finis par sortir de l'eau, puis je me sèche sommairement et me rhabille. Je ne tarde pas à repartir en direction du camp, mon escapade en solitaire ayant duré assez longue comme ça. Inutile de m'attirer des ennuis. Mais c'est avec regret que je me décide à quitter ce petit coin de paradis.

Sur le chemin de retour, mon corps se met à réagir de façon étrange. Le bain ne semblant pas avoir eu l'effet escompté. Je tremble et ma peau me brûle comme sous le soleil de midi. Je ne me sens mal. La tête me tourne et je suis à la limite de perdre connaissance. Je ne peux me permettre de m'abandonner à ce malaise avant d'avoir rejoint le camp. Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour tenir le coup. Mon corps me fait souffrir, je ressens des douleurs terribles comme jamais ressenties dans le bas du ventre. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de douleur et me retrouve plié en deux sur ma monture. Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. Je finis par arriver au camp où, à bout de force, je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Alerté par le bruit de la chute, un garde se précipite et donne l'alerte. Cleitos arrive sur ces entrefaits. Voyant Hephaistion à terre, il se précipite et prend dans ses bras le corps inconscient. Il l'amène à sa tente et presse un soldat de faire venir le médecin. Cleitos se tourne alors vers le page d'Hephaistion et lui demande pourquoi celui-ci est sorti du camp. Le page terrifié par Cleitos se contente de bégayer incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente. Arrive le docteur.

Durant l'examen du médecin, le page finit par expliquer que le jeune général lui a juste indiqué qu'il s'absentait du camp sans lui donner plus de raison. Cleitos fait les cent pas, furieux. Si Hephaistion s'est fait attaqué, comment va-t-il expliquer cela à Alexandre. Après un long temps d'attente, le médecin sort.

- Alors docteur ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Pour tout vous avouer je n'en sais rien. Il semble qu'il souffre d'une forte fièvre.

- Aucune blessure ?, pensant à une attaque hors du camp.

- Non aucune vraiment. Juste cette fièvre. Je lui ai donné une tisane à base de sureau pour la faire baisser. Je vais rester à son chevet pour le surveiller. Mais il n'est rien d'autre en mon pouvoir que je puisse faire. On ne peut qu'attendre et voir venir.

- Trés bien docteur, Cleitos s'éloigne et décide d'envoyer un messager sans tarder à Alexandre pour l'informer de l'état d'Hephaistion.

_  
Arrivé à Halicarnasse, le messager demande à voir le roi de toute urgence. Il est introduit dans la tente ou se trouve Alexandre, Perdiccas, Leonnatos, Krateros, Parmenion et Ptolémée.

- Sire, le Général Cleitos m'envoie pour vous prévenir qu'Hephaistion est tombé subitement malade.

- Malade ? Comment ça malade ?, s'inquiète Alexandre.

Le messager lui explique les circonstances et rapporte le diagnostique du médecin. Sans attendre, Alexandre ordonne que Bucéphale soit scellé et demande à Perdiccas et Leonnatos de l'accompagner et de préparer une escorte. Il appelle un page et lui demande de prévenir Philippe, son médecin personnel afin qu'il les accompagne. Alexandre charge Ptolémée de la poursuite du siège.

Une fois prêt, Alexandre et son escorte prennent la direction du camp.

Alexandre, les traits fermés, conduit la colonne à bride abattue. Il ne peut attendre de voir son aimé.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 2 : Métamorphose

**Titre : **Rien n'est jamais fini

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part ceux que j'ai créé

**Rating :** T pour la plupart des chapitres avec quelques chapitres avec violence et sexe.

**Warning :** Univers historique et alternatif.

**Summary : **Mythe et réalité se confondent pour compliquer l'amour entre Alexander and Hephaistion.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Métamorphose**

Tandis qu'Alexandre est en chemin, au camp, Hephaistion est toujours abattu par la fièvre et n'a pas repris connaissance. Toute la journée, le médecin reste auprès de lui. A chaque examen, il constate avec effarement des choses étranges : La peau de son patient semble se modifier au fil des heures. Elle s'affine jusqu'à devenir presque transparente et les cicatrices qui couvrent son corps tendent à disparaître peu à peu. Le hâle s'éclaircit et devient plus pâle d'heure en heure. Posant sa main sur la peau d'Hephaistion, il constate que celle-ci est d'une chaleur inhabituelle comme animer d'une vie propre. Un étrange prodige se réalise sous ses yeux. Le visage d'Hephaistion subit également des modifications. Les contours s'adoucissent, les cils semblent plus long encore. Les changements sont subtils mais réels.

Les muscles du corps bien que marqués semblent plus fins et longs. Toute pilosité disparaît progressivement du corps tandis qu'à l'opposé, les cheveux d'Hephaistion ont gagné le double de longueur. Une rivière de soie auburn encadre désormais son visage. Le médecin n'a jamais assisté à un tel phénomène. Et commence à se demander si Hephaistion ne serait pas la victime d'un sortilège ou d'un charme.

Il décide de prévenir Cleitos. Laissant Hephaistion au bon soin de Damianos. Ce dernier se rapproche du lit de son officier. Le visage d'Hephaistion malgré la fièvre semble paisible comme s'il dormait. Damianos intimidé par le jeune homme n'a jamais osé le dévisager trop longtemps. Et profitant de ces instants, il observe ce visage dont la beauté semble sublimer. Ce qui n'a de cesse d'intriguer le garçon : Comment cela se peut-il ? s'étonne-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, le médecin a rejoint Cleitos et lui fait un rapport sur ce qu'il a constaté lui donnant ses conclusions. Cleitos observe sceptique le personnage et lui demande s'il n'a pas bu.

- Bien sur que non je n'ai pas bu, pour qui me prenez vous ? Venez constater par vous même si vous ne me croyez pas. s'indigne le médecin.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

Ils sortent de la tente et vont pour se diriger vers celle d'Hephaistion, quand ils sont interpellés par un jeune soldat qui leur annonce l'arrivée imminente d'Alexandre.

- Allons à la rencontre d'Alexandre. décide Cleitos.

Pendant ce temps à la tente d'Hephaistion, Damianos s'aide d'un linge humide pour éponger la sueur sur le front du jeune malade. Hephaistion gémit et ouvre les yeux. Le regard perdu, il ne semble pas s'avoir ou il se trouve.

- Sir, comment allez-vous ? demande le page.

- Damianos ? répond Hephaistion d'une voix égarée rendu rauque par la soif.

Damianos se lève et va chercher un verre d'eau. Il aide Hephaistion à lever la tête et porte le verre à ses lèvres .

- Tenez, buvez. dit-il en l'aidant à boire. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Epuisé et le corps douloureux, comme après un combat. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien et le médecin semble perdu lui aussi. Vous avez de la fièvre, c'est la seule chose qui soit certaine.

- Je me rappelle une rivière ou il y avait un figuier. J'ai mangé une figue, je me suis baigné. Et au retour ces douleurs si atroce dans le bas du ventre.

- Vous devriez dire tout cela au médecin. Il pourra vous aider à trouver ce que vous avez.

Mais épuisé Hephaistion ne l'entend pas et sombre dans l'inconscience. Damianos ne peut qu'attendre la venue du médecin pour lui rapporter ce qui s'est passé.

Cleitos et le médecin accueille Alexandre et ses compagnons. Puis le médecin fait un rapport des derniers événements tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la tente d'Hephaistion. Suivi par Leonnatos, Perdiccas et Philippe, Alexandre entre dans la tente. Arrivée près du lit ou gît Hephaistion, les cinq hommes se figent de stupéfaction. Alexandre se retourne :

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclame-t-il.

- Mon roi c'est ce que je n'arrive pas à déterminer justement. Répond le médecin. Il semble que votre ami souffre d'une maladie pour le moins étrange.

Sur le lit Hephaistion semble simplement endormi et rien ne laisse paraître qu'il souffre d'une quelconque maladie. Il est si rayonnant, sa peau pâle et ses longs cheveux auburn gracieusement réparti autour de son visage, il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, aucun d'eux n'arrive à se soustraire à la vue du jeune homme allongé.

Alexandre s'assoie au bord du lit et prend la main d'Hephaistion dans les siennes. Sa peau est d'une douceur incroyable. Il prend une mèche de ses cheveux si longs, ils glissent entre ses doigts comme de la soie.

- Quel est ce sortilège ? Que t'arrive-t-il mon amour ?, murmure-t-il le front plissé d'inquiétude. La peau de son aimé est brûlante. Il prend un linge et une coupe empli d'eau et commence à le rafraîchir avec des gestes lents et tendres.

Damianos se dirige vers le médecin et raconte le bref réveil d'Hephaistion et ce qu'il lui a révélé pendant son absence. Le docteur Philippe demande à examiner le jeune homme. A voix basse, les deux docteurs commentent leurs observations : les changements physiques du jeune homme, la fièvre, les douleurs.

Tous ces éléments ne concordent pas. La fièvre et les douleurs au ventre peuvent s'expliquer mais les changements physiques tiennent de l'incompréhensible. Philippe se retourne vers Alexandre.

- Mon roi, pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, il me faut des éléments supplémentaires. Pourriez-vous envoyer quelqu'un recueillir de l'eau de cette rivière et ramasser quelques figues. Et voir si au alentour les habitants n'auraient pas connaissance d'un événement similaire. Cela pourrait nous aider à déterminer un diagnostique et trouver un traitement adapté.

- Je me charge de ça, lance Cleitos.

- Merci Général, surtout faite attention en prélevant l'eau et les fruits., le prévient le docteur.

- Comptez sur moi.

Cleitos sort de la tente.

Alexandre se tourne vers Philippe et demande.

- Est-il transportable ?

- Au vu de ce que je constate rien n'interdit de le transporter., répond Philippe.

- Très bien ! Leonnatos, Perdiccas j'aimerai que vous vous chargiez de prendre en main le convoyage du ravitaillement jusqu'au campement d'Halicarnasse. Et se tournant vers le médecin du convoi, j'aimerai que vous préparer la voiture médicale pour permettre le transport d'Hephaistion. Dès que Cleitos aura rapporter tous les éléments nécessaires au docteur Philippe nous partiront. Que tout soit prêt entre temps.

Les trois hommes agréent et sortent.

Philippe se tourne vers Alexandre, lui explique qu'il va examiner Hephaistion.

- J'aurai besoin de votre aide pour m'aider à le soulever.

Se tournant vers Philippe. Alexandre demande :

- Sa vie est-elle en danger ?

- Très honnêtement, si la fièvre vient à baisser, je ne pense pas que sa vie soit en danger. Mais pour ce qui est des autres phénomènes, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est comme si son corps subissait une métamorphose d'un côté et que de l'autre, il combattait ses changements ce qui explique la fièvre et les douleurs. Je n'ai jamais vu un telle chose auparavant. répond sérieusement Philippe.

S'approchant du lit, il soulève le drap qui couvre le corps nu d'Hephaistion.

- Par Zeus, qu'est ce qu… ? s'interromps Alexandre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Philippe qui ne remarque rien.

- Les cicatrices !

- Quelles cicatrices ?

- Hephaistion a été blessé plusieurs fois au cours de parties de chasse ou au combat. Je connais par cœur chacune d'elles, elles semblent toutes avoir disparu. Sa peau est vierge de toute marque comme au jour de sa naissance, explique Alexandre.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Ecoutez je suis certainement le mieux placé pour savoir si oui ou non Hephaistion porte des cicatrices, vous ne croyez pas, répond-t-il sarcastique, n'appréciant pas que l'on mette sa parole en doute.

- Oui bien sur, excusez moi. Mais ce que vous dites semble tellement surprenant. Comprenez mon incrédulité et mon étonnement. répond Philippe.

- Je ne comprends pas. Quelle maladie peut déclencher une telle réaction ?

- Au regard de mes connaissances je ne connais aucune maladie qui puisse avoir un tel effet sur le corps humain. Cela tient du divin, non de la médecine.

- Les dieux ? Croyez-vous qu'ils s'agissent d'une intervention divine ? s'interroge Alexandre.

Les deux hommes restent silencieux plongés dans leurs interrogations. Philippe demande à Alexandre de l'aider à tourner Hephaistion sur le côté. L'étonnement d'Alexandre grandit encore à la vue des cheveux de son aimé. Ceux-ci sont d'une longueur qu'il ne lui a jamais vu atteignant le bas des reins, d'une douceur et d'une finesse incroyable. Les regards d'Alexandre et Philippe se croisent aussi interrogateurs l'un que l'autre. Il remette le jeune homme dans sa position initiale.

La peau presque laiteuse, les longs cheveux auburn allié à des yeux d'un bleu si clair donnent à Hephaistion une beauté irréelle. Ses yeux ? réalise Alexandre regardant les yeux ouverts de son aimé.

- Hephaistion, appelle Alexandre.

- Alexandre ? s'étonne Hephaistion.

- Comment vous sentez vous, jeune homme, demande le médecin.

Hephaistion détache les yeux d'Alexandre et se tourne vers le médecin.

- Epuisé. Mon corps est douloureux surtout dans le bas du ventre.

Alexandre l'aide à se redresser et s'asseoir. Hephaistion gémit, sa respiration se fait plus rapide sous la douleur.

- Je ne crois pas que je puisse m'asseoir Alexandre, dit-il en fermant les yeux sous la douleur.

Alexandre l'allonge à nouveau et se tourne vers le médecin qui commence à examiner le bas ventre. A la palpation le ventre semble différent, ce qui ne manque pas de troubler le médecin. Il regarde Hephaistion avec étonnement. Se tourne vers Alexandre et lui demande de le laisser seul avec son patient. Il souhaite faire un examen plus approfondi.

A la demande du médecin, Alexandre sort de la tente inquiet.

Le médecin regardent Hephaistion et lui explique ce qu'il souhaite faire.

- Je vais vous demander de plier vos genoux et d'écarter les jambes afin que je puisse examiner vos organes génitaux.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoutez je comprend ce que ma demande à de déplaisant et d'inhabituel pour vous mais j'ai besoin de trouver des réponses et ces réponses pourraient m'être apporté par cet examen. Acceptez vous de vous y soumettre ?

Hephaistion bien que très gêné accepte. Il plie ses genoux et écarte les jambes, détournant la tête tandis que le médecin commence son examen. Hephaistion se sent quelque peu humilié mais rend grâce au médecin d'avoir fait sortir Alexandre. Hephaistion ferme les yeux et serre les lèvres en sentant les mains du médecin touchant à son intimité. L'examen est heureusement court et dès que celui-ci est terminé, il se couvre pudiquement d'un drap. C'est la première fois qu'il ressent le besoin d'échapper au regard posé sur son corps ainsi exposé.

Hephaistion ose à peine regarder le médecin. Mais demande :

- Avez-vous les réponses à vos questions ?

Le médecin lance un regard fermé à Hephaistion et répond :

- Disons que les réponses soulèvent plus de questions qu'elles n'apportent de réponses.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ecoutez dit le médecin en s'approchant, lorsque je vous ai palpé le ventre tout à l'heure, j'ai été surpris en sentant certaines choses que vous ne devriez pas avoir en tant qu'homme. En complétant mon examen visuel des organes génitaux, j'ai constaté une anomalie. Le médecin semble mal à l'aise.

- Comment ça un anomalie ? s'inquiète Hephaistion.

- Avez vous toujours eu… les deux sexes ? lance le médecin.

- Pardon ? Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez, je n'ai jamais eu deux sexes., s'offusque le jeune homme profondément choqué.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Bien sur que je suis sur. Pour qui me prenez vous ?

- Ecoutez je sais que ma demande va vous surprendre mais j'aimerai que vous vous examiniez.

- Quoi ?

- Faites le s'il vous plaît. c'est important.

Hephaistion regarde le médecin comme si celui-ci était devenu complètement fou. Mais finit par faire ce qu'il lui demande. sous le couvert du drap, il passe sa main entre ses jambes. Sa main glisse de son sexe aux testicules, quand tout à coup il retire sa main comme s'il venait d'être mordu par quelque chose.

- NON ! crie Hephaistion. Non, ce n'est pas possible, gémit-il effrayé par sa découverte. Ses cris ont alerté Alexandre qui entre en trombe dans la tente. Pour trouver son amant se cachant le visage dans les mains.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? accuse Alexandre à l'encontre du médecin.

- Je vous jure que je ne lui ai rien fait c'est plutôt ce qu'il vient de découvrir qui le bouleverse.

Alexandre se tourne alors vers Hephaistion.

- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ? demande inquiet Alexandre.

Hephaistion choqué par ce qu'il vient de découvrir ne répond pas, cherchant à éviter le regard d'Alexandre. Celui-ci se tourne vers le médecin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Je vous demande de sortir, demande Hephaistion d'une voix sourde.

- Quoi ? Mais Hephaistion…

- S'il vous plaît laisser moi seul, plaide Hephaistion.

Alex va pour protester à nouveau quand il sent la main du médecin sur son bras.

- Venez je vous expliquerai.

Hephaistion est enfin seul. Il cherche comment cela a pu lui arrivé. Il tourne et tourne en vain dans sa tête les événements de ces dernières heures. Cherchant la faille, le plus petit détail qui lu permettrait de comprendre. Mais rien. Rien qui puisse expliquer son état. Qui puisse expliquer sa métamorphose.

Profitant de sa solitude, il retire le drap posé sur lui et regarde ce corps qu'il ne reconnaît plus : ses mains fines et élégantes. Ses longues jambes dont les muscles semblent plus fins. Il touche son ventre se découvrant un peau plus douce et lisse. Il réalise que ses cicatrices ont désormais disparu. Quel prodige est-ce là ? Portant ses mains à son visage, il effleure les courbes de celui-ci. Il est cloué au lit depuis deux jours et pourtant pas même un début de barbe ne semble avoir envahit ses joues. Voyant son bouclier près de son lit il se penche pour l'attraper. Se faisant, ses cheveux glissent encadrant son visage. Surpris il stoppe son mouvement, prenant entre ses doigts une mèche d'une longueur incroyable. Comment se peut-il que ses cheveux ait atteint une telle longueur en seulement quelques jours. C'est incompréhensible. Il attrape son bouclier pour s'en servir de miroir et découvre quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît. C'est lui et pourtant non. Ses traits sont fins presque féminins. Sa peau sans défaut plus pâle que d'habitude. Une longue frange descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire encadre son visage tandis que le reste de ses cheveux s'étend jusqu'à ses fesses. Non ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas lui. Il jette son bouclier de colère, ce ne peut être lui.

A l'extérieur de la tente, le docteur Philippe fait part de sa découverte à Alexandre qui en reste muet de stupeur. Entendant, la chute d'un d'objet lourd dans la tente, les deux hommes entrent pour découvrir Hephaistion gémissant le visage dans les mains allongé sur le coté enroulé dans le drap. Tandis que dans un coin de la pièce le bouclier continue à se balancer doucement suite à sa chute. Alexandre se précipite auprès d'Hephaistion.

- Hephaistion ?

- Laisse moi. Je t'en prie, répond le visage toujours caché.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser ?

- Regarde moi ! Regarde ce que je suis devenu. Je suis un monstre.

- Ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'emploierai, répond-t-il ébloui par la nouvelle beauté d'Hephaistion. Certes tu es différent, mais cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de monstrueux.

- Je ne peux et ne veux pas rester ainsi. Je veux redevenir celui que j'étais. Je me regarde et tout ce que je vois c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi, avec un corps qui n'est plus le mien. Qui suis-je Alexandre ? Homme ou femme ? Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ? répond un Hephaistion terrifié.

Alexandre prend tendrement la main d'Hephaistion et la porte à ses lèvres et se penche pour embrasser son front. Caressant les cheveux pour calmer le jeune homme dont les yeux sont emplis de larmes.

- Je comprends que tu sois bouleversé dit-il d'une voix calme cherchant à apaiser son aimé. Nous trouverons des réponses à toutes tes questions, je t'en donne ma parole Hephaistion. Attendons de savoir ce que Cleitos rapportera comme information. Mais tu dois reprendre des forces. Essaie de dormir. La fièvre est toujours là.

- S'il te plaît, reste avec moi.

- N'aie aucune crainte mon amour, je serais toujours là pour toi.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 3 : Mythe

**Titre : **Rien n'est jamais fini

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part ceux que j'ai créé

**Rating :** T pour la plupart des chapitres avec quelques chapitres avec violence et sexe.

**Warning :** Univers historique et alternatif.

**Summary : **Mythe et réalité se confondent pour compliquer l'amour entre Alexandre et Hephaistion.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mythe**

Lorsque Hephaistion se réveille, il sent le corps chaud et rassurant d'Alexandre contre son dos, son bras l'entourant comme pour le protéger. Il se tourne pour faire face à son homme. Alexandre endormi semble si innocent. Cela le fait sourire. Le grand conquérant qui dort comme un bébé. Il caresse doucement la joue avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ce faisant une mèche de cheveux vient chatouiller Alexandre qui réveillé sourit les yeux fermés aux douces caresses que lui prodigue son amant. Puis brusquement prenant Hephaistion par surprise, il le bascule sur le dos pour lui donner un baiser enflammé qui les laisse tous deux essoufflés.

- Bonjour mon amour, sourit Alexandre.

Le corps d'Alexandre pressé contre le sien, Hephaistion prend tout à coup conscience du sexe dur et brûlant frottant contre sa cuisse.

- N'y pense même pas Alexandre. lui dit Hephaistion.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler dit goguenard Alexandre.

- Mais bien sur !

Hephaistion essaie de se dégager, mais Alexandre resserre sa prise sur son amant.

- Non, non, non tu ne t'échapperas !

- Alexandre, arrête ! tente en riant Hephaistion, sentant des mains s'égarer sur son corps. N'as-tu pas honte de profiter de ma faiblesse ?

- Comment, tu oserais te refuser à ton roi ! le taquine Alexandre. Je suis outré ! se jetant avec un cri de fauve sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer d'un baiser fougueux.

Totalement pris par leur jeu amoureux, les deux jeunes hommes n'ont pas entendu Cleitos, Perdiccas et le médecin entrer dans le tente.

- Hum, hum ! fait Cleitos tentant d'obtenir l'attention des deux hommes tendrement enlacés.

Les amoureux sursautent en l'entendant. Hephaistion, rouge de honte et se sentant quelque peu exposé, tire le drap qui a glissé pour se recouvrir. Alexandre contrarié d'être ainsi interrompu se tourne vers les arrivants. Tandis que Perdiccas et Cleitos ne cachent pas leurs regards moqueurs.

Alexandre nu et sans honte se lève et commence à s'habiller.

- Et bien messieurs ?

Les trois hommes s'installent sur une couche dans un coin de la tente, tandis que le docteur examine Hephaistion.

- Alexandre, tout est organisé. Nous sommes prêt à partir, dès que tu en donneras l'ordre. lui dit Perdiccas

- Bien — Puis se tournant vers Cleitos. — Nous rapportes-tu des réponses Cleitos ?

- J'ai effectivement trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant Alexandre. Comme prévu, je suis allé à la rivière et j'ai récolté les éléments pour le médecin. Puis j'ai fait le tour des environs pour interroger les habitants. Et je suis tombé sur un vieil homme qui a une drôle d'histoire à nous raconter. Je l'ai fait venir, il attend dehors. J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez tous deux entendre de vive voix son histoire et l'interroger personnellement.

- Merci Cleitos. Tu le feras entrer dès que le docteur nous aura rendu compte de l'état d'Hephaistion.

Sur ces entrefaites le docteur les rejoint.

- Et bien docteur ?

- La fièvre est tombée et Hephaistion, en dehors des transformations que son corps a subi ces derniers jours, semble en forme. Plus aucune douleur, ni fatigue. Ce qui est totalement incroyable.

Hephaistion drapé dans le drap qui ne laisse voir que ses épaules, s'approche. Ses cheveux d'une longueur impressionnante lui descendent jusqu'au bas des reins tandis que des mèches plus courtes encadrent son visage androgyne. Sa beauté est à couper le souffle.

- Quoi ? demande Hephaistion faisant face à Perdiccas les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, Alexandre avec un regard amoureux et Cleitos qui semble ni plus ni moins le déshabiller du regard, et le docteur amusé de la réaction des trois autres.

Hephaistion se sent stupidement rougir devant leur attitude et sous l'intensité de leurs regards.

Alexandre détournant son attention lui demande :

- Tu devrais t'habiller, Cleitos veut nous faire rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait nous apporter des réponses à ton état.

Hephaistion, reste immobile quelque peu gêné.

- Quoi ? demande à son tour Alexandre.

- Pourriez-vous vous retourner ?

- Pardon !

- Pendant que je m'habille, pourriez-vous vous retourner ? S'il vous plaît. insiste Hephaistion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! s'exclame Cleitos. Jusqu'à présent cela ne t'a jamais posé de problème de t'habiller devant nous. Nous sommes entre hommes que diable !

- Et bien maintenant ça me pose un problème. Retournez vous ! ordonne-t-il.

- Moi aussi ? demande Alexandre en levant un sourcils.

- Toi aussi.

Les quatre s'exécutent, Cleitos maugréant sur les nouvelles lubies de la jeune génération.

Hephaistion ne peut s'expliquer pourquoi mais depuis sa transformation, il éprouve quelques réticence à s'exposer au regard des autres. Le besoin de se protéger. Une fois qu'il est habillé, Alexandre demande à Cleitos d'aller chercher le vieil homme.

Lorsqu'il entre, ses yeux s'arrêtent instantanément sur Hephaistion. Il se trouble et son regard laisse apparaître une grande tristesse. Hephaistion qui a croisé son regard et voyant les émotions du vieil homme changées, s'interroge sur ce qui a pu les provoquer.

- Alexandre, voici l'homme dont je t'ai parlé. Allons vieil homme raconte au roi ton histoire.

- Votre Majesté, lorsque votre Général m'a demandé de me présenter à vous pour raconter mon histoire j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui le motivait. Mais maintenant, en voyant cette jeune personne — désignant Hephaistion — je comprends.

Puis il commença à raconter son histoire.

- Je ne fus pas toujours un vieil homme triste et solitaire. Jeune homme je fis la connaissance d'une jeune femme dans un village au delà des montagnes. Je tombais fou amoureux d'elle. Je la courtisais et nos parents s'accordèrent pour un mariage. Bientôt ma femme me donna un enfant et nous vînmes nous installer dans un petit village proche de la rivière. Certains disaient que ce village était maudit, d'autres que c'était la rivière qui était maudite. Mais à cette époque, je n'accordais que peu de foi aux rumeurs et considéraient ce que l'on me racontait comme des histoires sans fondement. J'avais tord. Ma famille n'était pas très riche mais nous vivions heureux. Mon fils en grandissant nourrissait l'espoir de devenir soldat. Je pus lui offrir l'éducation nécessaire pour qu'il en devienne un. Il s'engagea dans l'armée du Grand roi de Perse. Son rêve s'accomplissait. Un jour qu'il était venu nous rendre visite, il partit seul chasser espérant nous ramener un bon gibier pour le repas du soir. Ne le voyant pas revenir, je m'inquiétais et partait à sa recherche. Je le retrouvais à peu de distance de notre maison, sans connaissance, souffrant d'une forte fièvre avec de terribles douleurs dans le bas ventre. M'aidant de son cheval je réussis à le ramener à la maison et envoyait un serviteur quérir le médecin. Après deux jours, mon fils sortit de la fièvre. Après ces deux jours, mon fils ne fut plus jamais le même. Comme sous le coup d'un sortilège, son corps s'était modifié. Son visage s'était embelli devenant plus fin et féminin, sa peau plus claire et douce, toute pilosité ainsi que toutes cicatrices avaient disparu comme par enchantement. Mais ce ne furent pas les seuls changements. — Le vieil homme fit une pause comme gêné par ce qui allait suivre. — Mon fils… mon fils possédait désormais deux sexes : un sexe masculin et un sexe féminin.

Cleitos et Perdiccas échangent un regard surpris et se tournent vers Hephaistion qui rougit et détourne le regard gêné.

- Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont cela a pu arriver ?, demande Hephaistion.

- J'ai fini par apprendre, en effet les raisons de ce prodige. Devant le désespoir de mon fils, je cherchais à comprendre et trouver le moyen de l'aider. Me rappelant les rumeurs qui couraient, je me rendis au village pour consulter les anciens. Ceux-ci me racontèrent une étrange légende que voici : Au royaume des dieux, Hermès et Aphrodite s'aimaient, ils eurent un enfant nommé Hermaphrodite qu'il élevèrent sur le mont Ida de Troade. Cet enfant possédait la grande beauté de ses deux parents. Un jour se baignant dans la source de la naîade Salmacis en Carie celle-ci s'éprend du bel adolescent qui repousse ses avances. Désespéré la naïade l'étreint de force et supplie Poseîdon son père, d'être unie au jeune homme pour toujours. Son vœu fut exaucé et il ne formèrent plus qu'un seul être bisexué à la fois mâle et femelle. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là mais Hermaphrodite fit un autre vœu que tout homme se baignant dans la source se verrait ainsi doté des attributs féminins.

- Je connais cette légende. Mais comme tel ce n'est qu'une légende cela ne peut être vrai, s'exclame Perdiccas. N'est-ce pas ?

Hephaistion baisse la tête. Puis demande :

- Comment a réagi votre fils à la nouvelle ?

- Très mal à vrai dire. Lors de ma visite aux anciens. Je leur demandais s'il y avait un remède. Mais d'après eux, il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible.

Hephaistion à ses mots pâlit.

- Tous les jeunes hommes touchés par cette malédiction, n'ont de toute façon, pas vécu assez longtemps pour que l'on en ai la certitude.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiète Alexandre.

- La plupart d'entre eux ne supportant pas leur état se suicidèrent.

- Voulez-vous dire que votre fils… demande Hephaistion.

- Mon fils s'est suicidé à l'âge de 24 ans. Ma femme ne l'a pas supporté et s'est laissé mourir de désespoir. Cette rivière maudite a tué ma femme et mon fils et par la même mon bonheur. Depuis ma seule raison de vivre est d'empêcher que cela n'arrive à nouveau, empêchant quiconque le souhaite de s'y baigner. Mais il semble que j'ai failli à nouveau, dit-il regardant Hephaistion.

Puis continuant :

- Sachez que les changements physiques ne sont que le début. Ce sortilège affecte le corps mais aussi l'esprit. Peu sont sorti vainqueur de ce combat. Ne laisser pas celui-ci vous détruire — dit-il s'adressant à Hephaistion — Lutter de toutes vos forces.

Se tournant vers Alexandre :

- Voici mon histoire Votre Majesté. Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer, j'ai un long chemin à parcourir avant de rentrer chez moi.

- Merci vieil homme.

Le vieil homme se dirige vers Hephaistion.

- Ma maison se trouve sur la route menant à Halicarnasse. Venez me voir en partant. Venez me voir, insiste-t-il. J'aurai quelque chose pour vous.

Hephaistion hoche la tête en accord.

Le vieil homme salue l'assemblée et se retire.

A suivre…

* * *

Juste un mot : J'aime aussi le cinéma asiatique et pour cette histoire j'aurai tendance à voir Hephaistion comme un mixage entre trois personnages de film : Flocon de neige et Lame brisé de Hero et Hephaistion d'Alexander. La grâce, les cheveux et la peau de Flocon de Neige, le corps de guerrier de Lame brisé et le visage d'Hephaistion. Un être presque parfait . ^_^


	5. Chapter 4 : Le coq

**Titre : **Rien n'est jamais fini

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part ceux que j'ai créé

**Rating :** T pour la plupart des chapitres avec quelques chapitres avec violence et sexe.

**Warning :** Univers historique et alternatif.

**Summary : **Mythe et réalité se confondent pour compliquer l'amour entre Alexandre et Hephaistion.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le coq**

Après le départ du vieil homme, Hephaistion reste pensif.

- Est-ce vrai Hephaistion ?

Hephaistion lève la tête et croise le regard de Cleitos.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu possèdes les deux sexes, est-ce vrai ?

- Bien sur que non ! Que vas-tu imaginer !? Une fantaisie inventée par ce vieillard sénile ! répond Hephaistion mal à l'aise, à la surprise d'Alexandre et du docteur Philippe qui échangent un regard mais ne disent rien.

- Bien sur ! Et tes changements physiques ça aussi je me les suis imaginé, raille Cleitos en attrapant une longue mèche des cheveux d'Hephaistion.

Hephaistion agacé s'écarte.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Voyant le malaise d'Hephaistion, Alexandre intervient.

- Messieurs puisque que plus rien ne nous retient ici, je pense qu'il est grand temps de partir. Donner les ordres nécessaires pour notre départ demain matin à l'aube. Vous pouvez disposer.

Cleitos et Perdiccas n'ont d'autre choix que de se retirer. Philippe comprenant le désir des deux hommes de se retrouver en tête à tête sort à son tour.

Une fois seuls…

- Pourquoi as-tu menti à Cleitos, Hephaistion ?

- Alexandre, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- Pourquoi ? insiste Alexandre

Hephaistion soupire.

- Ne peux tu comprendre que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive. Que j'ai besoin de temps. Tu as entendu le vieil homme. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Regarde moi ! Regarde la réaction de Cleitos et Perdiccas. Je me sens si mal Alexandre. Crois tu que j'ai envie que la nouvelle soit divulguée sur la place publique. Crois tu que j'ai envie d'essuyer les sarcasmes ou la pitié sur ce que je suis devenu ? Crois-tu que j'ai envie de sentir sur moi les regards de haine ou de peur ? Alors que je ne sais pas moi même ce que je suis. Es-tu capable de me dire qui je suis Alexandre ? Et de ton côté, peux-tu m'affirmer que ton regard sur moi n'a pas ou ne va pas changé ? répond Hephaistion excédé, désespéré et confus, tournant le dos à Alexandre.

- Regarde moi Hephaistion ! ordonne impérieux Alexandre.

- Non, murmure Hephaistion.

- Regarde moi, insiste-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

A contre-cœur, Hephaistion se tourne vers Alexandre. Ce dernier prend le visage d'Hephaistion dans ses mains.

- Lorsque je te regarde. Je te vois Hephaistion. Toi et personne d'autre. Tu peux changer physiquement mais ce que tu es, est là — dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur — ainsi que dans tes yeux ou ton âme se reflète. Et je te vois Hephaistion. Je te vois tel que tu es vraiment.

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme prend dans ses bras Alexandre et le serre fort contre lui enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule ému par les mots de son ami et les émotions qui s'agitent en lui.

- Promet moi Alexandre de n'en parler à personne. S'il te plaît, plaide Hephaistion.

Alexandre caresse les cheveux de son amant et lui promet de n'en parler à personne.

- Je vais retrouver Philippe et lui demander de garder cette information pour lui. Mais rien ne nous garantit que Cleitos et Perdiccas tiendront leur langue. Et je ne peux leur demander de se taire à moins de les mettre dans la confidence.

- C'est un risque à prendre, Alexandre… Après tout ce qui est arrivé, si tu n 'as pas besoin de moi, j'aimerai rester seul un moment pour réfléchir à tout cela.

- Très bien, si tu veux je peux te faire porter un repas léger dans ta tente, lui propose le roi.

- Merci Alexandre. dit-il en acquiesçant.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, le convoi est prêt à partir. Alexandre et ses officiers sont en tête de la colonne. Lorsque ce matin, Hephaistion est sorti de sa tente pour rejoindre ses hommes, un silence pesant et assourdissant a envahi la troupe à son passage. Il pensait bien que ses changements physiques ne passeraient pas inaperçu mais ce silence fut angoissant. Il a tant bien que mal tenté d'attacher ses cheveux pour les raccourcir mais comment cacher la pâleur de sa peau, l'absence de cicatrices mais surtout son apparence androgyne. Mal à l'aise, il a rejoint les autres officiers regardant droit devant lui, cherchant à faire abstraction des regards posés sur lui.

- Crois-tu qu'il soit prudent que tu fasses le chemin à cheval Hephaistion, la voiture du médecin est prête à t'accueillir. tente de le convaincre un Alexandre inquiet.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je vais bien Alexandre, répond Hephaistion un peu agacé.

- Comme tu voudras.

Puis se tournant vers la troupe, Alexandre lance l'ordre d'avancer. L'ordre est répercuté et la colonne se met en route. Le convoi traverse un village puis, à quelques kilomètres, la maison du vieil homme. Celui-ci se tient là, attendant sur le pas de la porte. Tandis que la colonne continue son avancée, Hephaistion le rejoint et met pied à terre. le vieil homme l'invite à entrer dans sa demeure et lui présente une boite en bois ouvragé. Il l'ouvre et découvre une épée magnifique avec une poignet blanche sculptée d'ivoire. La lame droite est fine et longue d'environ 70 centimètres. Le bout de la lame au lieu d'être en pointe, se termine en biseau. Il n'a jamais vu une épée aussi belle et si tranchante. Le gaine qui l'accompagne est faite de cuir blanc tressé. Tendant l'épée à Hephaistion, il lui dit :

- C'était l'épée de mon fils. Ce serait un honneur pour moi si vous l'acceptiez.

Hephaistion l'accepte avec émotion. Puis le vieil homme ajoute :

- Sachez que je n'ai pas tout dit lors de notre dernière entrevue. Il me semblait que certaines choses ne devaient être entendues que de vous seul. Contrairement à ce que je vous ai dit, tous ne se sont pas suicidé.

- Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ?

- Ils furent mis à mort.

- Mais… pour quelles raisons ?, demande choqué Hephaistion.

- Les hommes ont peur des êtres tel que vous. Ils n'y voient qu'une abomination, une monstruosité qui ne peut présager que le pire.

A ces mots, Hephaistion sent son cœur se serrer.

- Votre fils ne s'est pas suicidé, n'est-ce pas ? , demande Hephaistion

- Non en effet. Il a… il a… été brûlé vif.

Le vieil homme garde un instant le silence, pris à la gorge par l'émotion, puis raconte :

- Dans le village, une sécheresse terrible s'est abattue peu de temps après la transformation de mon fils. Les villageois de désespoir firent appel à un augure qui accusa mon fils d'être la cause de tout leur malheur. Une grande cérémonie expiatoire fut organisé et mon fils fut mis à mort. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver, mais je puis du moins vous mettre en garde.

Un silence.

- Prenez soin de vous, et surtout cachez votre état à quiconque.

Il referme la boite où l'épée a regagné sa place et la tend à Hephaistion.

- Je prierai les dieux pour qu'il vous protège, jeune homme.

Hephaistion hoche la tête en remerciement.

- Adieu vieil homme.

Hephaistion sort, remonte à cheval et rejoint le début du convoi.

- Que voulait-il ? demande Alexandre.

- Me donner l'épée de son fils.

Observant le visage fermé de son aimé.

- Rien d'autre ? dit Alexandre curieux et quelque peu sceptique.

- Rien d'autre, ment Hephaistion, évitant le regard d'Alexandre.

* * *

**Gordion (Eté -333)**

Tant d'événements ont eu lieu depuis le siège d'Halicarnasse. Alexandre continuant sa conquête de l'empire Perse, entre en Lycie qu'il soumet sans grande résistance. A la suite de quoi, Néarque est promu satrape de Lycie. Suivent la Pamphylie et la Pisidie, Alexandre se servant habilement des rivalités opposant les villes autonomes de ces deux régions, il prend tour à tour Aspendos, SIdé. Puis remontant vers la Phrygie, après avoir combattu et conquit nombre de villes sur sa route, Alexandre arrive à Gordion. Il trouve sur place les renforts venus de Macédoine et Grèce. Mais également Parménion qui les rejoint après avoir quitté Sardes.

Quant à mes relations avec Alexandre, elles subissent de fortes tensions. Alexandre a toujours été jaloux et possessif mais depuis Halicarnasse, il est devenu infernal. Je ne peux attirer l'attention de quelqu'un sans que de suite j'ai des comptes à lui rendre. Il a changé à mon égard, son attitude a changé. Jusqu'à présent, jamais il ne se serait aventuré à montrer ouvertement en public son affection envers moi. Mais depuis quelques temps… Il n'hésite pas à m'embrasser ou m'enlacer en public pour ma plus grande gène. Ces gestes sont toujours tendres mais emplis de possession. Il tient à ce que quiconque sache que je lui appartiens. L'origine de ces tensions ? Moi. J'ai totalement conscience d'être le seul responsable de l'insécurité d'Alexandre. J'ai beau lutté, me faire violence mais je ne peux accéder à ses désirs. Depuis ma métamorphose, il n'a qu'une obsession posséder la seule partie de moi qu'il ne lui appartient pas encore. Cette partie de moi que je lui refuse sans relâche. Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas mais lui abandonner cette part de moi serait comme renoncer à tout jamais à celui que j'étais avant Halicarnasse et je ne peux m'y résoudre. Tandis que dans son désir de possessivité, lui n'y voit que le dernier bastion qui lui résiste encore pour que sa conquête soit complète. Plus je lui résiste, plus il me désire. Et plus il me désire, plus sa jalousie va croissante.

Son attitude excessive m'impose de rester à l'écart de mes autres compagnons autant pour les protéger, que pour me protéger de la colère d'Alexandre. Je suis fatigué de subir sa jalousie incessante et n'ai plus envie de me battre contre lui. Je partage mon temps entre Alexandre et mes obligations. Et le reste du temps je reste cloîtré dans ma tente. Comme ce soir. Assis sur mon lit, je lis une lettre d'Aristote avec lequel j'entretiens une correspondance suivie depuis mon départ de Mieza. Damianos entre dans la tente portant un plateau de nourritures.

- Je vous ai porté votre repas, Général.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler simplement Hephaistion. répond-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolé… Hephaistion.

- C'est bien mieux comme ça. — sourit le jeune homme — accepterais-tu de partager mon repas ce soir ?

- Avec plaisir Hephaistion. répond le page avec un enthousiasme qui fait rire Hephaistion. Damianos est décidément un jeune garçon rafraîchissant.

Au moment de s'installer, le deux hommes sont interrompus par le page de Cratéros qui demande à voir Hephaistion. Au plus grand étonnement du Général, celui-ci porte un panier tressé contenant un coq.

- Général Hephaistion dit en rougissant le jeune page. Je m'excuse de vous déranger. Je viens vous remettre un cadeau de la part du Général Cratéros. Et il lui tend le panier avec le coq(1) encore plus rougissant. Le général espère que vous l'accepterez et attend votre réponse.

Hephaistion est abasourdi et reste un moment muet de surprise. S'il s'attendait à cela surtout venant de Cratéros. Hephaistion ne peut s'empêcher de rougir et doit s'éclaircir la voix à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Monsieur ? demande le jeune page.

- Vous remercierez de ma part le Général Cratéros. Mais je ne peux accepter son cadeau. répond Hephaistion choqué par le sans-gène de Cratéros. Comment ose-t-il ? Alors qu'il sait très bien qu'Alexandre et lui… Cela dépasse son entendement. Sans compter l'humiliation qu'il lui fait subir indirectement en présence des deux pages. Hephaistion est furieux. Pour qui le prend-t-il ? Une hétaïre ? pense-t-il.

Après le départ du page de Cratéros, Hephaistion reste silencieux. Il n'a jamais accordé une attention particulière à Cratéros et il ne peut pas dire qu'il apprécie plus que cela le personnage. Il reconnaît ses qualités militaires et guerrières mais rien de plus. Qu'est ce qui a pu faire penser un instant à Cratéros qu'il serait susceptible de s'intéresser à lui.

- Vous devriez manger, lui dit le jeune page.

- Tu as raison, oublions tout cela.

* * *

Lorsque le jeune page retourne à la tente du Général Cratéros, il le trouve en compagnie de Cleitos en train de boire une coupe de vin.

- Alors Hyppolitos, quelle réponse me rapportes-tu ? demande Cratéros impatient comme un enfant. Puis voyant le panier, il déchante.

- Il vous remercie mais refuse votre offre.

De colère, il jette à terre la coupe qu'il tenait, faisant sursauter son page qui s'empresse de sortir.

- Pour qui se prend ce sale prétentieux ! crie-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans la tente les mains sur les hanches.

- De qui parles-tu ? demande Cleitos, curieux de connaître le jeune homme qui s'attire ainsi les foudres de son ami.

- Je parle d'Hephaistion. Voilà de qui je parle.

Cleitos en reste bouche bée et éclate de rire.

- Allons tu plaisantes ? D'où t'est venue une idée pareille ? J'admets que notre jeune général est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et sur ce point, je te rejoins tout à fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a laissé croire un instant qu'il accepterait ta proposition ? Il n'a d'yeux que pour Alexandre et personne d'autre.

- Vraiment ! Alors pourquoi Alexandre serait-il tant jaloux si Hephaistion ne le trompait pas ? J'ai bien entendu les rumeurs qui court sur lui depuis quelques temps. Et tu as bien vu la réaction d'Alexandre. Monsieur se paye du bon temps derrière le dos d'Alexandre. Alors pourquoi pas avec moi ?

- Mais tu sais très bien, vieux camarade, ce que valent les rumeurs dans un camp. Cela n'a pas de sens et tient plus du fantasme que de la réalité, voyons ! Et ne t'es-tu pas dit qu'Alexandre est simplement jaloux, possessivement jaloux au point de jalouser même l'air que respire Hephaistion ? Tu te trompes mon ami, Hephaistion est fidèle à Alexandre. Il n'y a qu'Alexandre et toi à ce qu'il semble, pour ne pas le voir.

- Tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Répond quelque peu vexé Cratéros.

- Et bien buvons à cela, mon ami. A la fumée qui aveugle les hommes et au feu qui enflamme leur cœur.

* * *

NOTES

(1) Dans la Grèce antique le coq est un cadeau pédérastique. Lorsqu'un homme est intéressé par un éphèbe, il lui offre un coq pour lui faire connaître ses sentiments et son désir de démarrer une relation. A l'égal de Zeus qui amoureux de Ganimède lui offrit un coq (scène qui est souvent représenté sur les poteries grecques de cette période).


	6. Chapter 5 : Un baiser

**Titre : **Rien n'est jamais fini

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part ceux que j'ai créé

**Rating :** T avec quelques chapitres M (violence et sexe)

**Warning :** Univers historique et alternatif.

**Summary : **Mythe et réalité se confondent pour compliquer l'amour entre Alexandre et Hephaistion.

* * *

**A/N :** Merci Mellow.M et merci mily pour vos commentaires ! C'est agréable de se sentir apprécié et cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de l'histoire. En attendant voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un baiser**

Située sur la route royale, la voie commerciale traversant le royaume de Perse, la ville de Gordion voyait passait nombre de caravane de marchands venus de tous les horizons. Vulco, arrivé à Gordion depuis peu, avait été engagé par un riche marchand, pour protéger ses biens et sa personne. Vulco était un gaulois (1) ayant quitté sa terre natale pour partir à l'aventure après avoir été banni par les siens. Autrefois il était soldat, l'ambiance militaire et guerrière de ses compagnons d'alors lui plaisaient. La vie au sein de l'armée peut parfois paraître difficile mais Vulco trouvait cela exaltant et excitant.

Vulco était un homme très grand, bien bâti et musclé, des yeux bleus-gris dans un beau visage masculin surmonté d'une tignasse cuivré qui retombait assez longue sur ses épaules. Sa stature à elle seule impressionnait ses ennemis. A le voir sur le chant de bataille on aurait pu croire que Taranis (2) en personne était descendu sur terre. Vulco aimait combattre, il était né pour ça. L'autre passion de Vulco : le sexe et les femmes. Il était réputé pour son franc succès auprès d'elles. Une femme, un bon vin et une bonne bagarre voilà les ingrédients qui faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

Assis dans une taverne de Gordion, il sirotait un verre de vin seul à sa table et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Pour distraire son ennui il commença à observer l'assistance. A la table à sa droite, un groupe de marchands jouaient aux dés. Un peu plus loin, trois soldats en état d'ébriété, riaient des blagues osées d'un quatrième. Face à lui, deux jeunes hommes plutôt bien baraqués se chuchotent des paroles à l'oreille en regardant et désignant du doigt sans grande discrétion une tierce personne à une autre table. Intrigué par leur attitude, Vulco suit leur regard. Tout d'abord il ne voit rien sinon le dos de l'aubergiste qui vient servir apportant du vin et des mets à la personne assise là. Lorsque l'homme s'en va, ce qu'il voit lui coupe le souffle. Le visage d'un teint pâle est orné d'une chevelure auburn qui tombe jusqu'aux reins. Des yeux d'un bleu étonnant aussi pur que le bleu des glaciers des montagnes de son pays. Le corps mince et finement musclé porte un chiton bleu soutenu qui par contraste met en valeur sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux. Mais le plus étonnant c'est le mélange de féminité et de masculinité qui émane de lui. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'a rencontré une personne aussi troublante et belle. L'absence de cicatrice ou de marque quelconque sur sa peau lui laisse à penser qu'il n'est pas un guerrier. Alors quoi d'autre ? Un serviteur ou un esclave peut-être acheté pour sa beauté par quelque noble de la ville. Prostitué peut-être ? Non trop de distinction et de pureté dans son regard, pense Vulco.

Il est là en train de spéculer quand un des deux jeunes légèrement saouls se lève, rejoint le bel androgyne à sa table et sans y être invité s'assoie à sa droite. Le jeune homme ainsi dérangé montre sa contrariété. Vulco n'entend pas les paroles de là ou il se trouve mais il n'a pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que désire le jeune opportun. Ce dernier fait signe à son acolyte de venir le rejoindre. Le jeune homme aux Yeux bleus fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête en refus. Il tente de se lever pour quitter les lieux mais l'homme à côté de lui le retient violemment par le poignet et le force à se rasseoir. Le deuxième acolyte intervient en se plaçant de l'autre côté coinçant ainsi la jeune beauté avec la table. Quand l'un des deux hommes commencent à caresser les cuisses du bel androgyne, les poignets retenus par ses agresseurs. Il se débat tant et plus cherchant à les repousser mais les deux autres bien plus forts que lui le contraignent à subir leurs attouchements. Je décide d'intervenir.

Je m'approche et entend une voix furieuse :

- Laissez-moi tranquille, ou vous allez le payer cher.

Les deux autres ricanent et se montrent encore plus entreprenant exciter par la résistance de leur victime.

- Je crois qu'il vous a demandé de le laisser tranquille, Je les invective.

Ils se tournent vers moi, et l'un d'eux me répond non sans une certaine vulgarité :

- Allons mon gars quand il y en a pour deux il y en a pour trois. On peut partager. Cela ajoute du piment à la chose. Pourquoi se disputer pour une petite catin alors que l'on pourrait tous en profiter ?

- Je ne suis pas une catin. répond outré le jeune et beau jeune homme qui ayant réussi à libérer un de ses poignets et profitant de l'inattention d'un des deux hommes lui balance un coup de poing dans la figure. Ce dernier bien qu'un peu sonné tente de riposter mais :

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris mes paroles. Je vous ai demandé de dégager, en tirant mon épée de son fourreau, dis-je d'une voix à la colère contenue.

A mon attitude, les deux jeunes imbéciles malgré leur état d'ébriété, comprennent qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils obtempèrent et déguerpissent comme des lapins. Je ris de leur couardise et rengaine mon épée.

- Merci, me dit le jeune homme. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je m'appelle Vulco.

- Hephaistion. Accepteriez-vous un verre de vin en remerciement de votre aide ?, me demande-t-il.

- Avec grand plaisir.

Tandis que je m'assois et qu'Hephaistion commande du vin au tavernier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer, sous le charme de sa beauté. Ce que ne manque pas de constater le jeune homme qui rougit légèrement.

- Quoi ?, demande-t-il.

- Je me demandais comment votre maître peut-il être assez inconscient vous laisser sortir ainsi seul ?

- Mon maître ?, s'exclame interloqué Hephaistion.

- Une grâce naturelle emplie de féminité, un chiton de qualité qui n'est pas celui d'un serviteur, pas d'épée, aucune trace de blessure ou autre marque de combat. Le tout allié à une beauté qui ferait rougir même les dieux. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner à quel usage on vous destine, sourit on ne peut plus provocateur le gaulois.

Hephaistion reste un instant bouche-bée, ne sachant s'il doit rire ou se vexer. Mais devant le regard sincère de Vulco, finalement le comique de la situation l'emporte, et il décide de s'amuser un peu ne dissipant pas le quiproquo.

- Et si je vous disais que je suis général dans l'armée d'Alexandre et l'ami du roi, lui dit-il malicieux.

Vulco éclate de rire.

- Je vous répondrais que vous vous moquez de moi.

Hephaistion sourit.

- Sérieusement, votre maître ne devrait pas vous laisser ainsi sortir seul dans ces lieux, les gens pourraient se méprendre, comme l'on fait les deux jeunes imbéciles. Et à sa place, je serais jaloux.

Hephaistion éclate de rire à l'allusion à son maître. Puis pensant à Alexandre et à leur problème du moment, son regard s'attriste.

- Il est terriblement jaloux, mais il me fait aussi confiance et m'accorde une certaine liberté d'agir à ma guise.

Vulco observe Hephaistion perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vous l'aimez ?

Hephaistion le regarde étonné et sourit.

- Oui, se contente de répondre Hephaistion.

- Mais…

- C'est compliqué…, me répond-t-il.

- Compliqué au point de venir se terrer dans une taverne de seconde zone.

- C'est un peu ça. Juste besoin d'un changement d'air, d'oublier certaine chose…, son regard se fait mélancolique.

- Il vous maltraite ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Qu'allez-vous imaginer ! — s'offusque Hephaistion — Maintenant à moi de jouer aux devinettes. Je dirais de vous… — dit-il en penchant la tête de côté — que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Une taille hors normes même en pays persan. Vu votre carrure musclée et les cicatrices que vous portez je peux dire sans hésiter que vous êtes un guerrier… Celte peut-être au regard de votre accent. Une chose est sur c'est que vous n'êtes ni macédonien, ni grec. Je me trompe ?

- Non c'est exact. Je suis Celte.

- Et comment un Celte se retrouve-t-il à mille lieux de chez lui.

- Par goût de l'aventure, par le désir de découvrir d'autres choses et… parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai été banni par mon peuple. Alors je voyage à travers le monde. Je suis un guerrier errant qui vend son épée et va ou les dieux le poussent.

- Serais-je indiscret si je vous demandais pourquoi vous avez été banni ?

- Vous le seriez en effet. répond-t-il avec un sourire pour adoucir sa réponse.

- Je vois.

Un silence.

- Et bien, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser. On m'attend et je ne peux rester plus longtemps, dit Hephaistion un peu triste.

- Laissez moi vous raccompagniez.

- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre vous savez.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu, se moque Vulco.

- J'ai été surpris. Mais croyez moi, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que vous semblez le penser. dit Hephaistion agacé.

- Non bien sur, dit-il ironique

- Personne ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez agaçant.

Vulco éclate de rire.

- Et bien, si ce n'est pour vous défendre, pour le plaisir de votre compagnie alors.

- Très bien. allons-y !

Les deux hommes sortent et voyant Hephaistion prendre la direction du palais, il s'exclame :

- J'avais raison.

- Quoi ? sursaute Hephaistion plongé dans ses pensées.

- Vous appartenez à un personnage important. constate-t-il.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. Répond malicieux Hephaistion, s'amusant toujours du quiproquo.

Tout le long du chemin qui les mène au palais, Vulco ne cesse de flirter outrageusement avec Hephaistion. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressent des émotions aussi fortes et si soudaines pour un autre homme. Non pas qu'il n'ai jamais été avec des hommes, bien au contraire. C'est une pratique plus que courante chez son peuple. Mais Hephaistion est différent de tous les hommes qu'il a connu. Il a en lui ce mélange si troublant rendant presque indétectable la frontière entre le masculin et le féminin.

Et ces yeux limpides qu'il pose sur moi et qui me donne l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser.

De son côté, Hephaistion s'amuse qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ou devrais-je dire qu'on ne le prenne pas pour ce qu'il est. Il peut baisser sa garde. Oublier ses obligations, oublier son titre de général et n'être qu'un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans qui profite en toute simplicité du moment. Il rit et flirte en toute insouciance avec le beau Celte. Auprès d'Alexandre il est toujours plus ou moins obligé à une certaine retenue. Faire partie de la cour d'un roi et être son amant est un lourd fardeau qui n'est pas sans conséquence. Il aime Alexandre au delà de toute raison. Mais parfois il aimerait qu'ils soient tous deux juste Alexandre et Hephaistion comme au temps de Mieza. La vie paraissait bien plus simple alors.

Et pendant un instant il est de nouveau l'Hephaistion de Mieza et se laisse charmer par le bel homme qui l'accompagne.

Quelques centaines de mètres avant l'arrivée au palais, Hephaistion s'arrête et se tourne vers Vulco, pour lui dire :

- Il vaut mieux que nous nous séparions ici. — Hephaistion baisse la tête et dit — J'ai apprécié votre compagnie.

Relève la tête, il ajoute avec un sourire timide :

- C'était très agréable… Merci encore pour votre aide dans la taverne.

A ce moment, Vulco pose une main sur sa joue et se penche sur ses lèvres. Hephaistion est tellement surpris qu'il n'a pas le temps de réagir et se retrouve emporter dans un baiser qui le laisse hors d'haleine. Vulco ayant refermé son autre bras autour de lui, il peut sentir contre le sien le corps puissant du celte. Il se sent fragile entre les bras de cet homme qui physiquement le domine. Il se sent vulnérable et en même temps protégé. A l'abri. Les lèvres si gourmandes de Vulco s'évade le long de sa joue et partent s'égarer dans son cou. Hephaistion se sent étourdi par les sensations de ces lèvres étrangères sur sa peau. Se sentant perdre son équilibre, il s'accroche aux épaules de Vulco. Ce dernier profite de son égarement pour serrer encore plus Hephaistion contre lui, collant ainsi au plus prés leurs deux corps enlacés. Puis de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, Hephaistion croit se noyer dans ce nouveau baiser qui l'emporte au paradis. Il tente tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Posant ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules de Vulco, il le repousse gentiment mais fermement.

- Il ne faut pas, lui dit Hephaistion pantelant. Il s'écarte et va pour s'éloigner lorsque Vulco le retient par le poignet.

- Attend ! Je veux te revoir Hephaistion.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis désolé. lui répond-t-il avec un sourire un peu triste.

Il se libère et lui lançant un dernier regard s'éloigne. Troublé par ce qui vient de se passer, Hephaistion ne voit pas Crateros à l'écart qui a observé de loin toute la scène.

* * *

Crateros convoqué par Alexandre après avoir quitté le camp aux abords de la ville, a pris le chemin du palais. Au détour d'une rue, il aperçoit un couple enlacé qui s'embrasse à perdre haleine. Il ne voit tout d'abord qu'un homme de grande taille un étranger qui tient entre ses bras un homme sensiblement plus jeune. Crateros découvrant qu'il s'agit d'Hephaistion, s'arrête stupéfait.

Le visage du jeune Macédonien enflammé par la passion est d'une beauté saisissante. Crateros sent son cœur battre et un nœud se forme dans son estomac. Il ne peut contenir une flamme de désir. Depuis qu'il connaît Hephaistion il ne peut s'empêcher d'être obsédé par le jeune homme. Le posséder est son plus grand fantasme. Pourtant jamais, jusqu'à l'autre soir, il n'a même pensé à lui faire connaître ses sentiments. Il avait bien pensé un instant en Macédoine à devenir son eromenos mais il en a abandonné l'idée dès qu'il est devenu clair qu'Alexandre revendiquait le jeune homme pour lui-même. Et Crateros aimait trop son prince alors pour lui dénier ce droit. Depuis Halicarnasse de nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur Hephaistion. Certaine un peu folle disant qu'Hephaistion ne serait pas un homme mais une femme. Et il est vrai qu'au vu de son apparence qui a tellement changé, on peut se poser la question. A leur écoute, il y a vu l'opportunité qui lui a toujours manqué pour se déclarer. Et cette petite catin qui lui a fait l'affront de se refuser à lui pour se jeter dans les bras de cet inconnu.

Son attention se reporte sur le couple. Un sentiment de colère et de désir mêlé de frustration monte en lui à la vue d'Hephaistion.

- Comment peut-il ainsi trahir son roi ? — pense Crateros hypocritement. —Il n'a d'yeux que pour Alexandre n'est-ce pas Cleitos ? Combien tu fais erreur ! Les rumeurs ne mentaient pas.

* * *

NOTES

(1) Les grecs les nommaient indifféremment Celte ou Gaulois. Son peuple originaire de l'Europe centrale fut celui qui traversant la Macédoine et la Grèce finit par s'installer en Asie mineure dans une contrée nommée la Galatie devenant ainsi les Galates. Une partie de ces Galates fera le chemin inverse et traversant les Alpes finira par s'installer en Gaule dans les Cévennes et les Pyrénées. Ils prendront alors le nom de Volcae.

(2) Dieu celtique du ciel, de la foudre et du tonnerre, plus ou moins équivalent du dieu Zeus chez les Grecs.


	7. Chapter 6 : La rumeur

**Titre : **Rien n'est jamais fini

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part ceux que j'ai créé

**Rating :** T avec quelques chapitres M (violence et sexe)

**Warning :** Univers historique et alternatif. _**Attention ! Ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe entre deux hommes. Ame sensible s'abstenir ! Vous êtes prévenu.**_

_• Merci à Mellow.M et Sissi1789 pour vos commentaires. C'est toujours très agréable et n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en laisser d'autres. Lâchez-vous ! ;-)_

_• Mellow, Vulco vient de Wulco qui signifie loup ou guerrier errant en celte ce qui lui va plutôt bien. J'ai juste__ changé l'initiale par un v._

**Summary :** Mythe et réalité se confondent pour compliquer l'amour entre Alexandre et Hephaistion.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La rumeur**

Hephaistion arrivant proche du palais, Hephaistion croise Cleitos qui en sort.

- Qu'est-ce que notre jolie Princesse fait en ville sans escorte ?, lui dit Cleitos.

Hephaistion l'attrape par le bras furieux.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Et bien quoi avec tes longs cheveux, ta peau de vierge et ce que tu caches entre tes cuisses, tu as tout d'une belle princesse.

A ces mots, Hephaistion se sent pâlir.

- Cleitos je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une femme. Et je te prierai de ne divulguer à quiconque les informations concernant l'histoire du vieil homme, ou ce que tu crois savoir sur moi. Ce n'est pas au Général que je le demande mais à l'ami. plaide Hephaistion.

Cleitos regarde alors Hephaistion avec sérieux et lui dit :

- Je vous ai vu grandir Alexandre et toi. Je ne cherche pas à te nuire Hephaistion.

- Merci et s'il te plaît cesse de m'appeler princesse, répond Hephaistion touché par ses paroles.

- Bien sur… Princesse ! rit Cleitos en s'éloignant, quittant Hephaistion qui lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré mais un peu rassuré.

* * *

Hephaistion arrive au palais et rejoint ses appartements. Il demande à son page qu'on lui prépare un bain. Il veut prendre quelques instants pour se poser avant de rejoindre Alexandre et les autres officiers pour le conseil qui doit avoir lieu tout à l'heure. Le page lui annonce que son bain est prêt. Il le congédie. Une fois seul il repense à Vulco. Troublé par la fougue et la force du Celte. Cette bouche sur la sienne. Il ferme les yeux et passe un doigt sur ses lèvres encore gonflées par le baiser comme pour en retrouver la sensation. Deux bras l'enlacent par derrière le tirant de ses pensées. Alexandre dépose un baiser sur son épaule. Hephaistion sourit et laisse aller sa tête en arrière.

- Ou étais-tu ? demande Alexandre.

- En ville, répond-t-il un peu absent, se laissant envahir par la chaleur du corps qu'il sent contre lui et les lèvres sur sa peau. Caressant distraitement les bras qui l'enlacent.

- Seul ?

Hephaistion soupire. Ce mot à lui seul brise tout le charme de l'instant.

- Alexandre, s'il te plaît ne commence pas ! plaide-t-il, n'ayant nul envie de démarrer une dispute.

- Etais-tu seul ? répète Alexandre sur un ton plus dur.

- Oui seul, répond-t-il de guerre lasse, se libérant d'un geste brusque des bras d'Alexandre. Même s'il se sent un peu coupable de ne rien dire à propos de Vulco.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ne peux-tu le comprendre ?, se défend Alexandre.

- Tu t'inquiètes ou tu es jaloux ? Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Alexandre, je te connais, constate-t-il sans acrimonie.

- Il n'empêche que tu ne devrais pas sortir seul, Alexandre lance sans réfléchir.

- Quoi ! ? Et pourquoi pas m'enfermer dans une cage tant que tu y es ? Mais pour qui me prends tu Alexandre ? Ta femme ? Je suis un soldat et un de tes officiers. Quelle crédibilité aurais-je auprès de mes hommes si tu me maternes comme un enfant ? Pourquoi me rends-tu les choses si difficiles ? — lui dit Hephaistion, cette fois furieux. —Ne peux tu me faire confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- Alors laisse moi respirer. Laisse moi agir à ma guise. Laisse moi être moi-même. Ton attitude me coupe du reste du monde. De mes amis. Bon sang !

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Phai.

- Je t'aime Alexandre. Toi et aucun autre. Alors pourquoi me perdrais-tu ? A part, bien sur, si tu continues à agir comme un imbécile, jaloux et borné. Je suis las de tout ceci. dit Hephaistion en passant de lassitude une main sur son visage.

Alexandre s'approche d'Hephaistion tente de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il esquive. Alexandre lui attrape le bras et le tire brusquement contre lui. L'emprisonne dans ses bras malgré sa résistance et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Tout en l'embrassant, il le pousse contre le mur. Ses mains dégrafent le chiton d'Hephaistion. Sa bouche quitte ses lèvres et s'égare sur la peau douce de son cou.

- Non… Alexandre… Hum… Le conseil. gémit Hephaistion.

- Ils… attendront. répond Alexandre pantelant bien incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce moment.

Alexandre laisse ses mains s'égarer sur les cuisses d'Hephaistion. Puis remonte pour défaire la ceinture qui retient le chiton à la taille et le fait glisser au dessus de sa tête. Alexandre regarde Hephaistion et porte deux doigts à sa bouche . Après un instant d'hésitation, Phai les prend dans sa bouche et les suce sensuellement en regardant Alexandre dans les yeux. Puis soudainement Alexandre le retourne et le plaque contre le mur. Il écarte les cheveux d'Hephaistion caresse son épaule alternant baisers et morsures. Il prend le temps de préparer Hephaistion puis place son sexe en érection entre ses fesses et entre en lui d'un mouvement puissant qui fait gémir son compagnon.

- Alex…

Hephaistion laisse sa tête aller en arrière langoureusement contre l'épaule d'Alexandre. Les deux mains sur les hanches de Phai, Alexandre s'enfonce plus profondément en lui, laissant son compagnon pantelant bouche ouverte. Puis la danse entre les deux hommes commence. Une danse sensuelle qui peu à peu devient plus rude et brutale au fur et à mesure que la passion prend le pas sur tout le reste. Puis il ralentit ses va et vient, attrapant les cheveux par poignée il tire violemment en arrière la tête d'Hephaistion pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Un baiser lent et profond qui les laisse essouffler. Hephaistion fait aller son bassin en arrière cherchant à accélérer le rythme. A chaque coup de rein, Alexandre excite un peu plus sa prostate et l'emporte au septième ciel, le faisant gémir de plaisir sans retenu. Alexandre prend à pleine main le sexe érigé d'Hephaistion et le branle lui faisant perdre pied. Lorsque le moment ultime arrive Alexandre et Hephaistion atteigne l'orgasme presque simultanément. Exténués, les jambes tremblantes, ils glissent au sol tous les deux enlacés. Pendant un long moment, il reste silencieux cherchant à reprendre leur respiration. Echangeant des caresses languides. Au bout d'un moment, Hephaistion se retourne pour faire face à Alexandre.

- Par Zeus, Alexandre ! Tu es incorrigible. Tu retournes toujours la situation à ton avantage. — dit en riant Hephaistion frappant d'un coup de point l'épaule d'Alexandre. — Je devrais te haïr pour ça.

Alexandre rit et l'embrasse. Tous deux finissent par se lever et se dirige vers la pièce ou le bain désormais froid les attend. Après une toilette rapide ils s'habillent et rejoignent la salle du conseil ou les attendent impatients le reste des officiers.

A leur entrée toutes les têtes se tournent, Hephaistion ne peut s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en songeant à la raison de leur retard. Alexandre à son aise comme d'habitude, arbore un sourire satisfait et nullement coupable.

- Désolé Messieurs une affaire urgente à régler qui ne souffrait aucun délai. dit Alexandre en échangeant un cli d'œil avec Hephaistion

Hephaistion baisse la tête et serre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Perdiccas et Cleitos qui échangent un regard goguenard.

- Et bien maintenant que vous êtes enfin là, nous pouvons nous attaquer maintenant aux choses… sérieuses, répond Cleitos avec un air plein de sous entendu. Riant de la réaction de Hephaistion lorsque ce dernier lui lance un regard noir et qui pour son malheur se retrouve assis à ses côtés.

- Jolie marque, lui chuchote Cleitos en regardant une marque de morsure sur son cou, pas dupe.

Hephaistion hausse les épaules agacé, se drapant dans sa dignité et fait glisser une longue mèche de cheveux par devant pour cacher la marque. Ce qui ne manque pas d'amuser Cleitos.

Le manège entre les deux n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Crateros qui ne peut détacher ses yeux d'Hephaistion. Parmenion lui non plus ne cesse de dévisager Hephaistion avec étonnement. Il ne l'a pas revu depuis des mois. Il a bien sur entendu parler de ses changements physiques mais il n'y croyait pas. Mais bientôt son attention est détournée par les propos d'Alexandre. Celui-ci fait le bilan de cette première partie de campagne qui leur à permis de conquérir une partie de l'Asie jusqu'aux rives de l'Halys. Puis il fait part de sa volonté de continuer avec pour objectif final l'anéantissement total de l'empire perse. A ses paroles Parmenion réagit avec humeur.

- Alexandre, Le projet de ton père était de conquérir l'Asie jusqu'à l'Halys. Nous avons atteint cet objectif pourquoi ne pas se contenter de ce que nous avons accompli. Il est temps pour nous de retourner en Macédoine. Notre pays a besoin de son roi. Une grande partie de l'armée est très réticente à continuer et ne souhaite qu'une chose retourner en Macédoine.

- Mon brave Parmenion, c'était effectivement le projet d'Isocrate que mon père avait choisi mais le vieil orateur avait présenté une seconde solution. Et c'est cette solution que moi Alexandre j'ai choisi. — Martelant chacune de ses paroles en pointant du doigt la carte sur la table. — L'anéantissement de l'empire perse.

- Mais Alexandre en agissant ainsi nous rendons la Macédoine plus vulnérable à une contre-attaque. Pourquoi ne pas d'abord consolider nos acquis et revenir ensuite pour une seconde campagne ?

- C'est une évidence ! — répond Hephaistion. — Si nous retournons en Macédoine maintenant, Darius aura tout loisir de renforcer ses positions et mettre en place des forces encore plus importantes contre nous. Alors que si nous restons et lui mettons la pression sans répit, il n'aura que peu de marge de manœuvre et il sera d'autant plus facile de le vaincre.

Hephaistion et Alexandre échangent un regard.

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même, continue Alexandre.

Parmenion n'apprécie guère de se faire moucher par un gamin. Et voyant l'échange de regards ente les deux, il comprend que sous ses airs angéliques Hephaistion est bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y parait. Aussi ne réplique-t-il pas.

- Et c'est pour cet raison que je compte marquer les esprits une bonne fois pour toute, en résolvant l'épreuve du nœud gordien, reprend Alexandre.

- En quoi cet épreuve serait-elle d'une aide quelconque ? demande Parmenion

- Elle légitimerait Alexandre à la tête du trône perse et permettrait également de rencontrer une moindre résistance dans les satrapies qui ne sont pas totalement dévoué à Darius. Et nous permettrait de remotiver nos troupes dans la foulée. répond Hephaistion.

- En effet, — continue Alexandre, — la légende dit que celui qui réussira à défaire le nœud obtiendra l'empire perse. Il me suffit de réussir cette épreuve, la nouvelle se répandra comme une traînée de poudre à travers la Perse. Nous ouvrant ainsi certaine porte à n'en pas douter.

- Et quand comptes-tu résoudre ce problème ? demande Cleitus.

- Demain matin. Faites dès à présent circuler la nouvelle. Nous allons offrir un beau spectacle et je veux autant que possible que le plus de monde soit présent. répond Alexandre.

* * *

Lorsque la séance prend fin, Parmenion propose à Crateros de partager un verre ensemble. Et décide de rejoindre la taverne la plus proche.

- Tu sembles contrarié Parmenion.

- Je considère que c'est une folie de vouloir persister à conquérir le reste de l'Asie. Mais Alexandre est aussi borné qu'une mule et Hephaistion l'encourage dans cette voie. As tu entendu comment ce morveux m'a remis en place ? Il ne manque pas de culot. Tant qu'Hephaistion sera auprès d'Alexandre nous n'aurons aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Il a une trop grande influence sur lui.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Pour faire à nouveau entendre raison à Alexandre, il n'a qu'une solution : évincer Hephaistion. Alexandre a une confiance aveugle en Hephaistion. Cassons cette confiance.

- J'ai peut-être une idée. As-tu entendu parler des rumeurs qui courent sur Hephaistion depuis Halicarnasse ?

- Comme quoi Hephaistion serait une femme ? C'est ridicule voyons nous le connaissons depuis son enfance et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux et je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait nous être utile.

- Non pas cette rumeur mais celle qui dit que Hephaistion lui est infidèle.

- Ou veux tu en venir ?

- Si nous nous impliquons directement pour évincer son amant, Alexandre ne sera pas dupe. Il comprendra immédiatement qu'elle est notre objectif. et c'est nous qui en paieront les conséquences. Non il faut agir avec plus de subtilité et pousser Alexandre à écarter Hephaistion du pouvoir de son fait. C'est le seul choix possible. Apportons les preuves que cette rumeur est fondée et trouvons le moyen de lui faire parvenir l'information de façon détournée. Ainsi n'ayant aucune responsabilité dans cette affaire, nous pourrons nous rapprocher d'Alexandre l'assurant de notre fidélité et le faire fléchir sur ses positions.

- Mon cher Cratéros, je ne t'aurai jamais cru aussi retord mais je dois dire que ton idée est excellente. Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Hephaistion est d'une fidélité sans borne à Alexandre.

- Justement j'ai surpris une scène très intéressante avant mon arrivée au palais tout à l'heure. Hephaistion dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il faut pour que notre plan marche que je retrouve cet homme et trouver le moyen de les mettre à nouveau en présence. Après nous aviserons.

- Demain matin lors du rassemblement qu'organise Alexandre tu auras peut-être la chance de trouver cet homme.

- C'est bien ce que j'espère.

Ce que ne dit pas Crateros c'est qu'il espère profiter de la situation pour amener Hephaistion dans son lit. Une fois qu'il sera tombé en disgrâce aux yeux d'Alexandre. Il compte bien jouer de sa situation précaire pour conquérir le jeune homme.


	8. Chapter 7 : La jalousie (1ère partie)

**Titre : **Rien n'est jamais fini

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part ceux que j'ai créé

**Rating :** T avec quelques chapitres M (violence et sexe)

**Warning :** Univers historique et alternatif.

**Summary : **Mythe et réalité se confondent pour compliquer l'amour entre Alexandre et Hephaistion.

**A/N :** Pour mon impatiente Sissy1789 ! ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La jalousie (1ère partie)**

Le lendemain matin, aux abords du Temple de Sabazios (1), une foule immense attend. Le bouche à oreille a fonctionné à merveille. On peut voir côte à côte riches et pauvres, nobles et manants, soldats et vagabonds, vieillards, femmes et enfants se presser, prêts à assister au prodige. Ce problème qui depuis tant d'années tient tête à tous ceux qui ont tenté leur chance. Parmi la foule Vulco erre espérant sans se l'avouer retrouver Hephaistion. Mais au milieu d'une foule si dense ce serait un vrai miracle d'y arriver. De son côté, Crateros met tout en œuvre pour retrouver l'étranger du baiser. Pour lui, la tâche semble bien plus facile avec sa haute taille et sa couleur de cheveux, difficile pour l'étranger de se fondre dans la foule.

Le char du grand roi Midas placé dans la cella (2) du temple, est posé en hauteur sur une estrade, visible de tous. L'estrade est d'une grandeur suffisante pour accueillir le char ainsi qu'une dizaine de personnes. Parmi celles-ci, Les officiers d'Alexandre dont Parménion, Cleitos, Crateros mais également le grand prêtre du temple et l'augure Aristandre. Le temple est peu à peu envahi par la foule. Après un temps d'attente, Alexandre fait son apparition. Vulco est curieux de voir l'homme qui fait tant parlé de lui depuis son entrée en Perse. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir à ses côtés Hephaistion. Ce dernier porte une tenue militaire à l'égal des autres officiers. Pour honorer l'événement, il a ceint une bande de soie rouge brodée de fils d'or autour de sa taille. En le voyant ainsi vêtu, le gaulois comprend sa méprise et sourit. Hephaistion lors de leur rencontre lui paraissait si fragile et perdu. Eveillant en lui l'envie de le protéger sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Et de le voir là, si fier et droit, l'attitude emplie d'autorité, il comprend combien il a eu tord de croire en sa fragilité.

Ses yeux se tournent vers Alexandre. L'homme n'est pas grand mais possède un aura indéniable. Il émane de lui puissance et intelligence. Et à la façon dont Alexandre regarde Hephaistion, Vulco comprend. Alexandre aime Hephaistion. Nul besoin de mots, ou gestes pour le deviner. C'est une évidence. Une évidence qui fait mal. En regardant Hephaistion, il sent une boule se former dans son estomac et son cœur battre plus fort. Il se rappelle le baiser, le plaisir qu'il a eu à tenir ce corps dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, Vulco n'a pas cessé de penser à Hephaistion. Dans la nuit, il s'est mis à rêver à lui, qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Jouissant du plaisir qu'il lui donnait et qu'il recevait. Mais en le voyant sur l'estrade et même si à peine quelques mètres les sépare, Hephaistion semble si inaccessible.

Crateros fouille la foule du regard, quand enfin il repère l'étranger à quelques mètres de l'estrade les yeux fixés… sur Hephaistion. Crateros se dit que décidément les choses semblent se présenter sous un bon augure. Il appelle discrètement un soldat au pied de l'estrade. Se baisse pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille puis reprend sa place.

Vulco absorbé par ses pensées ne voit pas le soldat s'approcher et s'arrêter près de lui. Se sentant observer il tourne la tête et croise le regard du soldat.

- On se connaît ? demande Vulco.

- Non mais mon officier vous a repéré dans la foule et aimerait vous parler.

- Maintenant ?

- Non. Après la cérémonie. Je vous guiderai à lui.

La cérémonie commence. Le grand prêtre chante des prières. Lorsque celles-ci se terminent il fait signe à Alexandre d'avancer. Ce dernier se place à l'avant du char et observe l'énigme. Alexandre veut marquer les esprits et doit réussir de quelque manière que ce soit à défaire le nœud. Le nœud du pouvoir. Alors sortant son épée de son fourreau, d'un coup il tranche le cordage et libère le char. Se tournant vers la foule il crie :

- Il est défait.

A ses mots la foule crie des viva, saluant son geste. Des jeunes filles jettent des brassées de fleurs en direction d'Alexandre qui se tourne vers Hephaistion échangeant un sourire et un regard complices. Parmenion surprenant l'échange, se trouve conforter dans l'idée d'écarter Hephaistion du pouvoir coûte que coûte. Derrière chaque décision, chaque pas d'Alexandre, il y a l'ombre d'Hephaistion. Parmenion n'a qu'un désir devenir cette ombre. Comme il l'était lui-même, lorsque Philippe était au pouvoir. Depuis l'ascension d'Alexandre, il a perdu cette place privilégiée qui était la sienne et de voir ce qui lui est du revenir à un gamin qui n'a pour seul talent que son physique et le plaisir qu'il donne à son roi l'enrage. Alexandre ne voit que par son amant et n'accorde que peu de crédit à ses paroles. Il veut que les choses changent. Et si cela signifie perdre le bel officier aux yeux d'Alexandre qu'importe. Il est prêt à tout pour faire revenir Alexandre à la raison.

Vulco suit le soldat curieux de savoir ce qu'un haut gradé de l'armée d'Alexandre attend de lui. Le soldat lui présente Crateros et se retire. Vulco observe un instant Crateros. C'est un homme mur plutôt grand, pas autant que lui mais il en impose par sa stature. L'homme au premier abord ne lui inspire pas confiance. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le regard. Crateros de son côté est suffisamment clairvoyant pour comprendre qu'il a face à lui un bon guerrier. L'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups : recruter un bon soldat pour Alexandre et s'en servir comme d'une arme contre Hephaistion.

Vulco n'est pas dupe. Pourquoi un homme de son rang insisterait autant pour l'engager s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Habituellement cette tâche est laisser aux subalternes. Cela lui parait étrange. Mais il y voit aussi l'occasion de se rapprocher d'Hephaistion. Alors il accepte. Crateros lui présente Cleitos et demande à ce dernier de prendre le jeune Gaulois sous ses ordres. Cleitos bien qu'un peu surpris accepte. Près d'eux Alexandre suivi d'Hephaistion s'avance. Vulco n'a d'yeux que pour ce dernier. Ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Cleitos. Quand à Crateros l'occasion lui parait trop belle et il en profite pour héler Alexandre.

- Alexandre ! Permet moi de te présenter une nouvelle recrue.

Lorsqu'Alexandre s'arrête, Hephaistion ne prête pas attention à se qu'il se passe. Puis entendant le nom de la nouvelle recrue, il lève la tête. Il croise le regard de Vulco et rougit pris par surprise. Mais ne dit rien mal à l'aise. S'il s'attendait à cela. De peur de se trahir, il cherche à s'éloigner mais Parmenion venant les rejoindre pose son bras sur son épaule l'empêchant de partir. Bien qu'étonné par cette familiarité si inhabituel chez Parmenion, il ne s'y soustrait pas.

- Et bien mes amis, belle cérémonie, n'est-ce pas ? Un vrai succès. Nous devrions fêter cet événement Alexandre.

- C'est bien mon intention Parmenion. Ce soir, un grand banquet sera organisé en cet honneur.

Puis se tournant vers Vulco, en veine de générosité, il lui dit :

- Ainsi donc vous êtes Gaulois. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour votre peuple et je serai heureux de vous compter parmi mes invités ce soir.

- Ce serait un honneur pour moi, votre majesté.

- Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Maintenant je vous laisse, je vais prier Zeus pour le remercier de m'avoir accordé ses faveurs aujourd'hui.

Il s'éloigne avec Hephaistion suivi du regard par les hommes présents. A leur tour Parmenion, Cleitos et Crateros s'éloignent. Lorsque Vulco se retrouve seul, il remarque alors tombé au sol une pièce de tissu rouge. Il la ramasse et réalise que c'est la ceinture que portait Hephaistion. Au milieu des badauds il ne voit rien, n'entend rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il tient entre ses mains la bande de soie si douce se demandant si la peau d'Hephaistion aurait la même douceur sous ses doigts. Regardant dans la direction où a disparu Hephaistion, il se réjouit à l'idée de le revoir et sa trouvaille sera le parfait prétexte pour l'aborder.

Au camp militaire, Parmenion a rejoint Crateros dans sa tente.

- Ainsi donc, c'est ce Gaulois qui tient le cœur d'Hephaistion.

- Oui. As-tu remarqué comme ce dernier était mal à l'aise lorsque je l'ai présenté à Alexandre ?

- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'enfuir. Et Alexandre qui l'invite ce soir au palais. C'est inespéré.

- Effectivement, la chance est avec nous. Je suis impatient d'être à ce soir. Il faudra se montrer prudent si nous voulons que les choses tournent à notre avantage.

- La soirée risque d'être intéressante et le spectacle assuré.

- Espérons-le.

* * *

Au palais, Hephaistion est dans sa chambre. Il sort sur le balcon regardant la ville basse qui s'étend tout autour. L'air est lourd, au loin un orage se prépare. Il repense à Vulco et se demande s'il ne devrait pas tout dire à Alexandre. Bien sur il serait furieux, il en a bien conscience. Mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute et l'oublier ? D'un autre côté, il ne veut pas nuire à Vulco. Il connaît suffisamment Alexandre pour savoir que celui-ci serait capable de le châtier même pour un simple baiser. Il soupire. Pourquoi le cours de sa vie prend-il tout à coup un tournant si ironique ? A croire que les dieux n'ont de cesse de le mettre à l'épreuve. D'abord dans son corps et maintenant dans ses sentiments. Comment a-t-il pu s'abandonner à ce baiser et croire pendant un instant qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'il y ait des conséquences ? Non il doit la vérité à Alexandre, il va tout lui dire. Après tout ce n'est qu'un simple baiser.

Lorsqu' Alexandre entre dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard, Hephaistion est prêt à faire ses aveux. Allongé sur le lit ou il se repose, il regarde Alexandre s'approcher. Il l'enlace et l'embrasse. Un simple baiser. Ces mots raisonnent tristement dans la tête d'Hephaistion. Alexandre est heureux comme un enfant. Il partage avec Hephaistion ses pensées et ses émotions de la journée. Emporté par la passion et l'enthousiasme, il ne réalise pas le silence de son aimé. Hephaistion à le voir, sourit. Profitant d'une pause dans ce discours volubile :

- Alexandre…

Hephaistion et Alexandre se regardent un instant en silence. Et ce qu'il voit… Tant de bonheur dans ses yeux, il n'a pas le courage de tout briser. Pas maintenant. Il se contente de sourire et embrasse chastement Alexandre sur les lèvres. Plus tard après la fête, oui, à ce moment là il pourra lui dire. Alexandre le regarde interrogatif.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, rien Alexandre. Je suis heureux pour toi. C'est un grand moment.

- Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Oui juste un peu de fatigue.

- Et bien repose toi. Je veux que tu sois en forme pour la fête ce soir. Je te veux à mes côtés.

Hephaistion sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne manquerai cette fête pour rien au monde.

Alexandre se penche à nouveau vers Hephaistion et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Hephaistion sentant ses mains caresser ses cuisses, interrompt le baiser en souriant.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je me repose.

- Nous aurons bien le temps de nous reposer après ça, dit Alexandre avec un sourire en commençant à le déshabiller…

* * *

La fête bat son plein. L'ambiance est électrique ce soir. Peut-être est-ce en partie du à l'orage qui gronde dehors. Les augures y voient un bon présage, la preuve que les Dieux bénissent Alexandre pour avoir résolu le nœud gordien. Une preuve supplémentaire que tout l'Empire Perse lui revient de plein droit. La musique, les danseurs et le vin qui coulent à flot ne sont pas non plus étrangers à la bonne humeur ambiante. Les hommes en ces temps de conquête savent profiter de l'instant présent. Qui peut savoir de quoi demain sera fait, si la mort au détour d'un assaut, d'une bataille ne viendra pas les prendre. Alors chacun se réjouit, boit et danse à s'étourdir. Acclamant Alexandre le héros du jour. Le seul homme sur cette terre qui pourrait les mener au bout du monde et qu'il suivrait en cet instant sans hésiter les yeux fermés.

Parmenion observe cette débauche dionysiaque, il comprend à la réaction des hommes présents qu'Alexandre ce soir a gagné leur fidélité. S'il veut mener à bien son projet, il doit arriver à retourner une partie de l'armée contre Alexandre. Parmenion espérait qu'Alexandre à l'égal des autres avant lui ne réussirait pas à résoudre le nœud gordien. Cela lui aurait permis de remettre en cause son autorité et sa décision de poursuivre sa conquête. Mais Alexandre est Alexandre, sur de lui, conquérant, ne souffrant pas l'échec et prêt à relever tous les défis. Et lorsque son intelligence ne suffit plus, la force prend le relais. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui en est la preuve. Un seul coup d'épée lui ouvre les portes vers le reste du monde perse. Légitimant son droit à revendiquer le trône de Darius. Brillant vraiment ! Parmenion le reconnaît. Mais il pense à la Macédoine son pays et se promet que quoi qu'il en coûte, il remettra Alexandre sur le trône à Pella. C'est là qu'est leur cœur, c'est là qu'Alexandre doit être.

Vulco déambule au milieu des invités, lorsqu'il est interpellé par Crateros qui lui demande de se joindre à eux et lui offre du vin. A ses côtés se trouvent Cleitos, Parmenion et Perdiccas. Il accepte l'invitation par curiosité. Immédiatement, le courant passe entre lui et Cleitos. Le genre de gars qu'il apprécie. Le même humour et les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Tout autour d'eux des couples se forment. Non loin de là, Alexandre partage une couche avec Hephaistion. Comme s'il était seul au monde ce dernier allongé sur les coussins, l'alcool aidant se laisse caresser et embrasser par Alexandre sous l'œil goguenard de ses compagnons. L'image qu'il donne est si érotique, mais n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Surtout pas de celui de Parmenion qui regarde d'un œil critique leurs ébats. Qu'un officier se comporte comme une putain le révolte et ne se gène pas pour le dire.

- Allons Parmenion laisse les s'amuser — lance Cleitos — As-tu donc oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir leur âge?

- Qu'en penses-tu Vulco ? demande Crateros innocemment.

- Qui suis-je pour juger leurs comportements ? répond prudemment Vulco buvant d'un seul trait une autre coupe de vin qui vient de lui offrir Cleitos.

- Tu as bien une opinion sur la question ? lui demande Perdiccas.

- Eh bien pour être honnête, je ne vois rien de choquant. Chez mon peuple, il est coutumier qu'un homme adulte s'offre librement à un autre. Il est même courant de faire l'amour à plusieurs. Un homme se sentirait bien plus offensé d'essuyer un refus, mais certainement pas de se donner à un autre homme. (3)

Sa réponse laisse les autres sans voix. Ils ne s'attendaient certes pas à cela.

Leur attention est détourné par un groupe de danseuses qui commencent une nouvelle danse. Les femmes se déhanchent lascives sur la musique attirant les regards concupiscents des hommes qui les entourent. Peu à peu chacune d'elles vient chercher un partenaire parmi les macédoniens. L'une d'entre elles s'arrête devant Alexandre et l'invite à la rejoindre. Celui-ci accepte de jouer le jeu sous les encouragements de ses hommes et l'accompagne. Un temps Vulco se laisse distraire par le spectacle mais très vite son regard se détourne vers Hephaistion. Profitant de l'inattention provoquée par les danseuses, il se lève et se dirige vers lui. Assis sur sa couche, Hephaistion un peu parti sous l'effet du vin regarde Alexandre danser lorsqu'il sent une présence à ses côtés. Levant la tête il croise le regard de Vulco, un peu déstabilisé par le Gaulois il ne sait quoi dire. Vulco sort de ses vêtements une pièce de tissu. Hephaistion reconnaît sa ceinture.

- Je crois que c'est à toi, Monsieur l'officier, lui dit Vulco moqueur en lui tendant la pièce de tissu.

- C'est vrai. Je croyais l'avoir perdu.

Puis regardant Alexandre, Vulco ajoute :

- Ainsi c'est lui ton maître ?

Hephaistion sourit au souvenir de leur première rencontre et acquiesce.

- M'aurais-tu cru si je t'avais dit la vérité ?

- Non je ne crois pas. Tu semblais… différent.

Vulco rendu audacieux par le vin et étourdi par la beauté d'Hephaistion, s'assoie à ses côtés. Il se penche et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- J'aimerai t'embrasser.

Hephaistion se tourne vers Vulco pour le regarder et se faisant une mèche de ses cheveux glisse sur son visage. Leurs bouches sont proches à se toucher. Hephaistion sent son pouls accélérer et murmure :

- C'est impossible.

Vulco d'un geste tendre remet en place la mèche les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Hephaistion.

- Je sais. J'aimerai caresser chaque centimètre de ton corps. Sentir ta peau contre ma peau. Baiser tes lèvres et t'aimer à demander grâce. Sentir ton corps sous le mien ondulé en cadence et t'entendre crier de plaisir.

Hephaistion les yeux assombris par le désir, étourdi par les paroles, ne voit plus rien, n'entend plus rien. Il porte sa main sur les lèvres de Vulco et murmure :

-Tais toi.

L'intimité de la scène n'a pas échappé à certains. Crateros et Parmenion observent la scène avec d'autant plus de satisfaction qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls. Pour leur plus grande joie, Alexandre aussi a surpris l'échange.

A suivre…

* * *

NOTES

(1) Zeus.

(2) Appelé Cella ou Naos, il s'agit de la salle principale du temple ou se tient la statue du dieu.

(3) Ce n'est pas une invention de ma part. Les peuples celtes faisaient preuve d'une grande liberté sexuelle en la matière. Les hommes entretenaient des relations amoureuses entre eux mais aussi des amours masculines multiples et cela même mariés. Ils proposaient volontiers leurs faveurs à d'autres hommes et ignoraient le discrédit attaché à l'homosexualité passive contrairement à d'autres sociétés. Ils pratiquaient également la pédérastie initiatique comme chez les grecs. La civilisation celte ne connaissait pas la répression sexuelle.  
Sources : Diodore de Sicile (désolée, j'ai perdu les références exactes) — Aristote, La politique, II, 1269b — Pierre Godard, L'homosexualité chez les Celtes. Une société sans péché ni tabou.


	9. Chapter 7 : La jalousie (2e partie)

Titre : Rien n'est jamais fini

* * *

Pairing : Hephaistion/Alexander

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part ceux que j'ai créé

Rating : T avec quelques chapitres M (violence et sexe)

Warning : Univers historique et alternatif.

Summary : Mythe et réalité se confondent pour compliquer l'amour entre Alexandre et Hephaistion.

* * *

A/N : • La chronologie de la vie d'Alexandre reste le fil d'Ariane ;-) de l'histoire mais l'univers devient de plus en plus alternatif à partir de ce chapitre.

• Je voulais m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs pour avoir mis tant de temps à mettre à jour cette histoire. Mais l'écriture n'est pas toujours une chose simple. Et ce fut un véritable combat personnel pour arriver à le mettre en mots. Ma muse fut quelque peu capricieuse et fugueuse ces derniers temps. M'ayant laissé tombé, il a fallu que je la pourchasse un bon moment avant de pouvoir la rattraper. ;-)

• Je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je vous laisse juger et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires. Le prochain étant pratiquement terminé vous n'aurez pas à attendre bien longtemps pour le voir apparaître sur vos écrans. Merci pour votre patience et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et encouragés jusqu'ici.

• Une dernière choses : Je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant ce chapitre : **Weapon de Matthew Good**. Le texte de la chanson reflète assez bien l'état d'esprit de mes personnages dans l'histoire en général et dans ce chapitre en particulier. Et surtout n'oubliez un petit commentaire est toujours apprécié. ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La jalousie (2e partie)

Alexandre ne danse plus. Il regarde Hephaistion et Vulco. Le monde autour de lui semble tourner au ralenti. Alexandre regarde et Alexandre comprend que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se voit. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Inconscient des regards sur eux, Vulco et Hephaistion semblent seuls au monde.

- Tu ne peux pas me parler ainsi et tu le sais. Rien n'est possible entre nous je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors oublie cette idée. Tu devrais rejoindre les autres maintenant avant de t'attirer des ennuis.

Vulco le regarde indécis mais finit par se lever.

- Je me devais d'essayer. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas insensible à mes paroles, et encore moins à mes baisers.

- Peut-être… mais c'est LUI que j'aime.

Après un dernier regard, Vulco quitte Hephaistion. Abandonnant la danse et les danseurs, Alexandre rejoint Hephaistion le regard sombre. Nul besoin de mot pour comprendre ce qu'il pense. La meilleure défense étant l'attaque, Hephaistion prend la parole.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Alexandre.

- Vraiment ?

Alexandre envahi d'une colère sourde, se tourne vers Hephaistion et prend son visage entre ses mains comme pour l'embrasser mais se contente de lui murmurer avec hargne contre ses lèvres :

- Et que crois-tu que je pense Hephaistion ? Tu m'humilies devant mes hommes… D'où connais-tu cet homme ?… Réponds !

- Je l'ai rencontré en ville hier. Il m'a rendu service et rien de plus.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Parce que c'était sans importance.

- Sans importance vraiment ! Il n'a pas l'air LUI de croire que c'était sans importance.

- Ce qu'il croit m'est bien égal, d'accord ! Et lâche moi, tu me fais mal !

Alexandre sans crier gare, embrasse Hephaistion avec violence le faisant gémir de douleur. Lorsque le baiser prend fin Hephaistion a le goût du sang dans la bouche.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres ! Si j'apprends que tu m'as trahi Hephaistion…

Alexandre laisse planer un ton lourd de menaces en regardant Hephaistion droit dans les yeux. Sur ces paroles, Alexandre se lève et rejoint les danseurs laissant Hephaistion confus et désemparé.

* * *

Hephaistion regarde Alexandre. Depuis l'épisode du nœud Gordien. Alexandre a changé. Les choses ont changé. Leur relation, mais aussi le regard que porte les autres sur lui. Depuis Gordion, une rumeur s'élève et grandit. Les regards, la jalousie, cette mise en lumière permanente qui ne laisse aucune place à l'erreur. Contre ce murmure grandissant, Hephaistion ne peut rien. Sinon rester digne et droit. Mais cela ne suffit pas à contrecarrer l'ennemi invisible. Comme un poison qui lentement ronge les entrailles, la rumeur détruit. Insensiblement, il a compris que sa place était remise en cause auprès d'Alexandre. Et ce qui sourd désormais n'est que mensonge et laideur.

Hephaistion regarde Alexandre. Cet amant autrefois attentif et aimant. Où est passé son Alexandre avec lequel il partageait tout ? Aujourd'hui rien n'est pareil. Hephaistion a perdu ses repères. Il ne sait plus qui il est, ni ou est sa place. Son corps qui était sa force le trahit. Ce corps ne lui appartient plus. Ses désirs n'ont plus. Il lui semble avoir tout perdu depuis sa métamorphose. Il ne se comprend plus lui-même. Pourquoi se refuser à lui ? Pourquoi lui refuser cette part de lui qu'il renie et désavoue ? Cela réglerait-il tous les problèmes s'il se soumettait ? Il regarde ce corps qui est désormais le sien, le caressant, le découvrant, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Osant à peine explorer cette partie de lui qu'il ne connaît si peu. Qui l'intrigue et l'effraie tout à la fois. Y découvrant des plaisirs insoupçonnés qui l'excitent et le terrifient. L'impression d'avoir à nouveau treize ans quand son corps faisait jour à de nouveaux émois où le désir et la peur se mêlaient.

La peur. Elle grandit en lui. La peur de ce monde inconnu qu'est devenu son propre corps. Mais également la peur de perdre Alexandre. Tout à la fois lointain et possessif. Tendre et violent. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est Alexandre, si proche de lui comme avant. Avant que ne naissent les rumeurs et que la haine ne diffuse son parfum menaçant et lourd. Hephaistion a toujours protégé Alexandre comme Alexandre l'a toujours protégé. Une seule et même âme. Aujourd'hui Hephaistion veut croire que leur relation sortira grandit du désordre mais comment se battre contre un ennemi invisible et sournois.

Hephaistion regarde Alexandre et il se souvient de ses derniers mois. Après le banquet de Gordion. Ce soir-là, Alexandre n'est pas venu le rejoindre. Pour le punir,il a choisi d'autres bras : Thais (1) sa courtisane. Parfois il hait cette femme, non parce qu'elle est la maîtresse d'Alexandre, mais bien plus pour sa façon d'agir envers Alexandre et les autres officiers qu'elle pousse aux pires débauches. Plus d'une fois, Thaïs chercha à le convaincre de participer à ses parties fines. Hephaistion a toujours refusé de se soumettre à ses caprices. Se sentant humilié par son refus, la jeune femme lui en tient rigueur depuis. Et il ne doute pas que si elle pouvait lui nuire, elle n'hésiterait pas. Quant à Alexandre, il est ébloui par sa beauté. Et lui pardonne tous ses excés. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Hephaistion. Il voit clair en elle, une femme ambitieuse et manipulatrice prête à tout pour devenir reine. Et il ne doute pas qu'un jour elle le devienne mais pas avec Alexandre, il s'en est fait le serment.

Hephaistion a toujours su qu'il n'est pas le seul à partager la couche de son roi. Ce dernier n'en a jamais fait mystère. Mais de son côté, Alexandre n'a jamais toléré de partager Hephaistion avec quiconque. Alexandre est un être de passion et de conquête ce qui le pousse parfois aux pires extrémités. Se laissant emporter dans des colères d'une violence qui font dire à ses compagnons qu'il tient son caractère de sa barbare de mère. Mais Hephaistion sait bien que non. Alexandre a la folie de son génie et le génie de sa folie. C'est un être exceptionnel comme on en voit peu. Un visionnaire qui comme tel ne supporte aucune résistance et ne connaît pas la modération. Thèbes en est l'exemple parfait : qui lui résiste est anéanti. Rien ne l'arrête tant qu'il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il souhaite. Un "non" n'a jamais été une réponse pour Alexandre. Et le seul qui lui dise non, le seul qui lui résiste désormais : c'est Hephaistion.

Alexandre regarde Hephaistion. Depuis Halicarnasse quelque chose lui échappe et cette sensation le trouble et le met mal à l'aise. L'impression de perdre le controle ce qui lui est le plus cher en ce monde. Depuis Gordion, ce mal-être n'a fait que s'accentuer de jour en jour. Une sensation désagréable. Quelque chose d'impalpable comme cette atmosphère si particulière qui vous prévient qu'une tempête approche. Une ambiance électrique ou la raison se perd et ou les émotions prennent le pouvoir. Les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il a bien conscience de perdre son sang-froid, de ne plus avoir la patience nécessaire. De devenir méfiant. Mais Hephaistion est sa raison, sa lucidité. Si Hephaistion vacille, Alexandre vacille avec lui. Prenant conscience de sa propre fragilité à travers celle de son compagnon, sa faiblesse lui est insupportable. Cette faiblesse le ronge et le rend odieux. Le doute l'envahit. Et ses pires démons se réveillent. Alexandre se demande pourquoi Hephaistion se refuse à lui. Lui, son amant de toujours, le seul qu'Hephaistion ait jamais eu dans sa vie. Hephaistion serait-il fatigué de lui ? Alexandre ne peut l'admettre, ni l'accepter.

Depuis le jour ou Alexandre a jeté son regard sur Hephaistion, il n'a jamais permis à quiconque de le toucher. Il est son ancre sur cette terre. Alexandre a donné à Hephaistion ce qu'il a de plus cher : son amour et sa confiance. Ses faiblesses et ses doutes c'est avec lui qu'il les partage. Avec nul autre. C'est le seul qui sache qui il est vraiment. Si Hephaistion disparaissait de sa vie, il ne serait plus que la moitié d'un homme. Le meilleur de lui disparaîtrait avec lui. Si Hephaistion le quittait, ses rêves aurait le goût du manque. Les yeux d'Hephaistion lui disent tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. Ses yeux ne sont que vérité et sincérité. Dans ses yeux, Alexandre se voit grand, il peut lire le chemin qu'il doit prendre. Dans ses yeux, il puise sa force et les doutes s'effacent, il sait s'il a raison ou tord. Le perdre serait sa chute. Il est sa plus grande richesse, son trésor.

Hephasition regarde Alexandre. Tant de choses se sont passés depuis Gordion. Hiver -334 Memnon et sa flotte de trois cents vaisseaux voguaient vers l'Eubée, cherchant à soulever les Grecs contre les Macédoniens n'hésitant pas à se tourner vers les républiques qui favorisent les Perses, comme Sparte et à corrompre les autres cités avec de l'argent. Mais la mort soudaine de Memnon changea la donne et le plan du commandant de la flotte perse fut abandonné.

Après la mort de Memnon, Darius décide de prendre la tête de son armée pour intercepter Alexandre. Il part pour Babylone où il réunit la totalité de son armée. On dit qu'il aurait une infanterie de quatre cent milles hommes et sa cavalerie serait composée de cent milles hommes. Les chiffres ont de quoi effrayé. Lorsqu'Alexandre apprend à la fin de l'été -333 que Darius conduit son armée de Babylone en Cilicie, il décide de quitter Gordion et d'affronter Darius.

Avant sa mort, Memnon conquit Chio et toutes les villes de Lesbos ainsi que Mytilène. Apprenant la nouvelle ainsi que celle parlant des trois cents galères et le mécontentement des Grecs à son égard, Alexandre en vient à douter de sa fortune. Vint ensuite l'éprouvante traversée de la Cappadoce, sur plus de cent cinquante kilomètres le manque d'eau se fit cruellement sentir. Après l'arrivée d'Alexandre aux Pyles Ciliciennes, lorsque Arsamés s'enfuya abandonnant les lieux et laissant le passage libre pour l'armée macédonienne. Le jeune roi en vint à penser que les dieux enfin le favorisaient. Mais arrivée à Tarse, Alexandre tomba malade. Grâce aux dieux et aux bons soins du docteur Philip, celui-ci finit par recouvrer la santé non sans difficultés.

Cet épisode fut un des plus éprouvant de la vie d'Hephaistion, craignant à tout instant de perdre Alexandre. Et terrible à plus d'un titre ébranlant la confiance d'Alexandre envers Hephaistion. Profitant de l'état de faiblesse d'Alexandre, Parmenion même à distance ― ayant été chargé d'occuper les passes ouvrant le passage de la Cilicie à la plaine d'Issos et le passage vers la Syrie ― continue à distiller son poison. Se servant de cet incident, il accusa Philip et Hephaistion de comploter pour assassiner Alexandre (2). Lorsque ce dernier reçut la lettre, Hephaistion comme à son habitude se pencha sur l'épaule d'Alexandre pour lire le courrier avec lui. A la lecture de la lettre Hephaistion reste bouche bée, regardant Alexandre horrifié, le suppliant du regard de ne pas croire de telles inepties. Tendant la lettre à Philip, Alexandre prend des mains du médecin le remède. Et tandis qu'horrifié à son tour Philip relie le contenu de la lettre, les yeux pleins de défi, Alexandre regarde droit dans les yeux Hephaistion tout en buvant le breuvage d'un trait. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé entre les deux. Mais le mal était fait.

Dès qu'Alexandre fut rétabli, l'armée quittait Tarse pour Issos.

* * *

Hephaistion se promène dans les rues de cette ville ou tout lui semble si familier et si étranger à la fois. Lorsqu'une vielle femme aveugle approche d'Hephaistion, et le pointant du doigt lui dit :

- Tu ne peux pas te cacher, je sais qui tu es vraiment. ― Son regard sans vie semble le transpercer et à ses mots Hephaistion se sent pâlir ― Prends garde à toi ! Ta beauté sera ta perte. Tes ennemis s'en serviront contre toi. Par deux fois tu seras sacrifié, car toi seul peut regarder le soleil en face. Tu es le père et tu es la mère. Comme le phœnix tu renaîtras et caché sous ton aile tu l'élèveras.

Avant de s'éloigner elle ajoute :

- Quoi qu'il arrive ne doute pas de lui. Ne fait pas l'erreur de te tromper d'ennemi.

Puis s'éloignant :

- Méfie toi de l'ombre sournoise Hephaistion. Car c'est là que le danger te guette.

Abasourdi par ses paroles, la regardant s'éloigner, Hephaistion ne réagit pas puis finit par lui crier :

- De quel danger parles-tu ? Qui es-tu et d'où connais-tu mon nom ?

Le veille femme se retourne et lui dit :

- Ishtar elle-même me l'a révélée. Adieu Hephaistion. Fais attention à toi de sombres jours s'annoncent.

Puis au détour d'une rue elle disparaît. Hephaistion veut en avoir le cœur net et court pour la rattraper. Mais arrivée au coin de la rue, elle a disparu. Il demande aux passants ou est la vieille femme mais personne ne lui répond. Il a beau bousculé les gens pour leur demander ce qu'il se passe ; personne ne semble le voir. Lorsqu'il se retourne pour reprendre sa route, tout devient flou…

Autour de lui tout est sombre. Il est Allongé. Il fait froid et humide. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Il sait juste que quelque chose de terrible est en train de se passer. Il veut crier mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il veut bouger mais son corps semble comme entravé. L'effroi le saisit, il comprend qu'il va mourir, seul et abandonné de tous…

* * *

Hephaistion se réveille en sursaut. Regardant égaré autour de lui, il comprend qu'il est dans sa tente. Allongé sur son lit, il frissonne. Une sueur froide couvre son dos. Sa respiration est haletante sous l'effet de la peur qu'il vient de ressentir. Quel rêve effrayant ! Et si étrange ! Que peut-il signifier ?

Depuis le banquet, la tension ronge ses relations avec Alexandre. Et pour ne rien arranger, il subit de fortes pression de la part de Parmenion et Crateros. Ces derniers semblent le prendre pour cible chaque fois qu'Alexandre prend une décision qui ne leur convient pas. Toute cette tension qui ne cesse de s'accumuler s'ajoute à la confusion dans laquelle se trouve déjà Hephaistion. Ce rêve serait-il la conséquence de tout cela ou s'agit-il d'un mauvais présage ? Hephaistion veut en avoir le cœur net. Il est bien décidé à en parler à Aristandre.

Il s'assoit au bord de son lit en nage et appelle son page Damianos.

- Prépare moi un bain.

- Tout va bien Hephaistion ?

- Juste un mauvais rêve. As-tu des nouvelles d'Alexandre ?

Le jeune page se contente de secouer la tête tristement. De voir la tristesse d'Hephaistion, lui fait de la peine. Il se hâte de préparer le bain et lui fait porter un repas léger. Lorsque tout est prêt, il demande à Hephaistion s'il désire autre chose :

- Non merci Damianos, tu peux te retirer.

Après son bain, il s'habille. Puis sans prendre le peine de déjeuner, rejoint l'aire d'entraînement. Chaque jour, il va s'entraîner avec ses hommes et les autres officiers. Le métier de soldat nécessite d'être prêt au combat et implique un entrainement constant et régulier. Cette partie de son métier lui plaît à plus d'un titre. Il a toujours aimé sentir son corps répondre à la moindre de ses attentes, sentir ses muscles entraînés capable d'encaisser la rudesse d'un combat. Sentir sa force face à l'adversaire. Savoir que chaque geste appris a été répété encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. Jusqu'à ce que ces gestes fassent partie intégrante de lui-même et ne soit plus qu'instinct. Mais depuis sa métamorphose, son corps a changé. Il a perdu cette maîtrise. Il ne veut pas faillir. Il ne veut pas décevoir Alexandre. Il veut être capable d'être là le moment venu pour le protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Alors il s'entraîne avec acharnement. Et avec l'aide de Cleitos, il reprend peu à peu possession de son corps. Etrangement, là ou il a perdu en muscle, il a gagné en vitesse et en précision. Là ou il a perdu en force, il a gagné en contrôle. Utilisant la force de son adversaire pour le vaincre. Ces nouveaux atouts en font un combattant différent mais tout aussi redoutable que celui qu'il était avant.

Arrivé au lieu d'entrainement, il retrouve Cleitos, Perdiccas et Vulco. Depuis quelques temps se dernier à décider de se joindre à eux pour s'entraîner. Hephaistion d'abord un peu destabilisé par sa présence a fini par s'y habituer. Vulco ne perd jamais une occasion pour flirter avec Hephaistion. Ce dernier prend la chose avec humour et dérision mais ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir flatter par les attentions constantes du gaulois. A vrai dire, il aime bien Vulco. Il est charmeur, bel homme. Difficile de résister. Mais Hephaistion malgré son affection pour lui sait garder ses distances. Il a toujours en tête les paroles rien moins que menaçantes qu'Alexandre lui a dite lors du banquet.

Il se souvient.

Après avoir rejoint les danceurs, Alexandre a ostensiblement ignoré Hephaistion pour le plus grand plaisir de Parmenion et de Crateros.

Ce soir-là, Thais ayant également surpris l'échange entre les deux amants, décida de profiter de la situation. Et chercha à rejoindre Alexandre, bien décidé à l'avoir dans son lit.

Thais est une courtisane d'une grande beauté. Elle rencontra Alexandre à Athènes lorsqu'il s'empara de la ville. Alexandre éblouit par sa beauté décida de la ramener avec lui en Macedoine. Lorsqu'Alexandre annonça son départ pour l'Asie, elle lui demanda de le suivre. Ce qu'il accepta pour son plus grand plaisir. Thais est ambitieuse et rêve qu'un jour elle sera reine. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour amener Alexandre à la choisir, elle, comme épouse, rien n'y fait. Alexandre n'a d'yeux que pour Hephaistion et ne semble pas pressé de prendre femme.

Pour être honnête celui qu'elle a toujours désiré c'est Hephaistion. Pour obtenir les faveurs du favori d'Alexandre, elle a bien des fois chercher à le charmer aux cours d'orgies organisées par ses soins à Pella mais Hephaistion a toujours refusé ses avances pour sa plus grande humiliation. Elle a toujours rêvé de conquérir le bel amant d'Alexandre. Mais jamais il ne s'est laissé prendre à ses manigances. Et pour cette raison elle lui voue désormais une animosité à la hauteur du désir qu'elle lui porte. Et cette animosité n'a fait que grandir ces derniers mois depuis que sont apparus les changements physiques d'Hephaistion.

Voyant sa beauté et sa séduction grandies, elle n'a pu s'empêcher de ressentir une jalousie démesurée. Par quel prodige cela est-il arrivé ? Et que cache ces changements ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, et ayant appris que Perdiccas et Cleitos étaient présents, elle fut bien décidé à obtenir des eclaircissements sur ce phénomène. Pour arriver à ses fins, elle décida de séduire Perdiccas. Cleitos étant bien trop clairvoyant pour ne pas deviner ou elle veut en venir, mais Perdiccas… Le jeune homme est loin d'avoir l'expérience de Cleitos, et il lui fut plus facile après quelques bouteilles de vin de le séduire et d'obtenir sur l'oreiller les informations tant désirées.

Ce qu'elle apprit ce soir là, la laissa ebahi et furieuse. L'impensable était arrivé. Elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée jusqu'à lors de la relation d'Alexandre et d'Hephaistion. Car après tout, elle possède la seule chose qu'Hephaistion ne possèdera jamais : la capacité de lui donner un enfant. Mais après la confession de Perdiccas, elle comprit que ce qu'elle croyait son atout majeur n'en était plus un.

Mais Thais n'est pas stupide et une chose qu'elle a appris auprès d'Alexandre c'est que l'on peut sortir vainqueur même lorsque la situation semble désespérée. Alors elle usera de toutes les armes pour écarter Hephaistion d'Alexandre.

Le soir du banquet, profitant de la discorde des deux amants, elle s'attira les faveurs d'Alexandre flattant son orgueil masculin, usant de tous ses charmes. Ce soir-là la tête haute, jettant un regard de defi à Hephaistion, elle quitta la salle du banquet au bras d'Alexandre.

* * *

NOTES

(1) Thaïs avant de devenir la maîtresse puis la femme de Ptolémée fut d'abord la maîtresse d'Alexandre.

(2) Pure fantaisie de ma part. Hephaistion n'a pas conspiré avec Philip contre Alexandre.


End file.
